A NEW CHANCE
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: After a thousand years, she finally returned life to the cosmos. But now what?
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a thousand years since she was given the chance to correct the wrongs that she had committed. For a thousand years she had traveled through out the cosmos, visiting planets and bringing back life to those worlds that had not seen such a thing for a long time. As she traveled through the stars, she could not help but feel a pang of guilt as she under took her new mission, she was bringing back life to the universe at large, you would think that she would not feel this way, but to any one who knew who she was, they would be able to under stand why she felt this way. For you see... she was the reason those worlds were lifeless in the first place.

At one time , she was known as the ultimate force of good in Galaxy, _Sailor Galaxia, _and for many years , she had protected the Galaxy from all the evils that had threatened it. As stories of her battles spread across the Galaxy, she had developed a reputation as being the most powerful Shenshi in the Cosmos, and as time went by, it looked like it would be true, for no one had been able to defeat her. She was a skilled fighter with powers beyond anything anyone could comprehend, who could defeat her? She was love by every one that knew her and it looked like the Galaxy would always have a protector, but alas, that would not be the case, for a knew threat came and in the end... even the mighty _Sailor Galaxia_ would be no match for it as it managed to take over her body.

Under the control of the demon Chaos, she began going to planets, taking the _Star Seeds _of those who lived on them while killing anyone who stood in her way, even fellow shenshi who would try to stop her were either destroyed or were recruited in to her service. As time went on, it looked like no one would be able to stop her and that the Galaxy was doomed to be enveloped by this evil. But it was when she came to a planet known as Earth, was the demon Chaos purged from her body by one of that planets Shenshi annd she was free from his grasp. She the took up the task or retuning the Star Seeds to their home worlds in a attempt make right where she had done wrong, and for the last thousand years, she had done just that.

But she was not alone in her mission, some of the shenshi that she had recruited had joined her on her mission. Partly because they felt the same guilt that Galaxia had ,but mainly they were not welcomed back by their respective peoples because in their planets darkest hour, they had abandon them and joined Galaxia. Over time though, a couple of the 'exiled' shenshi had managed to find new homes and settle on them, but a few chose to stick it out, for sake of clearing conscience. But finally, after so many years of traveling, her mission was done. She had finally delivered the last of the star seeds to their home. But know what? She could not go home, she was not welcomed there any more, or any where for that matter. Even if she did bring them back to life, they still felt betrayed by her. She was to protect them from evil but what she had done was turn on the very people that she swore to protect.

All the time she was on her mission, she never thought of what she would do when her mission was finally over. She had no where to go, she no longer had a home to go home to and she doubted that any one would forgive her for what she had done. Or was there?

She then thought of the same Shenshi that had helped her all those years ago. She was able to see in to her soul and see the goodness that was still inside of her and as a result, free her from the Chaos. And the more she thought of the Shenshi , the more it sounded like a good idea to go and see the only person that was willing to be her friend. She then got a small smile on her face and with a bright flash, she along with the few that remained with her were off.

She just hoped that the other shenshi of that world were just as forgiving as the one called _Sailor Moon _was...


	2. Chapter 2

_Neo Queen Serenity_ sat in the main ball room of the Crystal Place, at her side was the love of her life , her " _Mamo-chan" King Endymion. _Tonight, there was a grand party taking place and the royal couple were taking in the festivities from their thrones which had been placed in there just for the event. On the ball room floor, Serenity's Shenshi danced with their respective husbands (_and in Uranus case, her wife, Neptune)_ while _Small Lady Usagi_ danced with her one true love, the lord of good dreams, _Helios. Serenity _could not help but smile, she was glad that all her friends, as well as her daughter were able to find the loves of their lives so that they would not go through life alone, even the mysterious _Sailor Pluto _had found some one and Serenity had never seen her so happy. But tonight's ball was far different from any other ball they would have for the year, for you see they were marking the 5th year since the end of the _"Black Moon War"._

But don't get any ideas that the party was disrespectful in any way, earlier in the day Serenity and Endymion had both observed the day with a memmoral service for those that were killed in the attack while they also awarded medals to those who had gone above and beyond the call of duty to help those that were in need as the attack went down. But now, Serenity reasoned that they should not dwell on the bad memories and the ball was more to celebrate the peace that they were enjoying now and after a day somber reflection, a party was what every one needed. As Serenity looked on she saw that every that had been invited were having a good time. Well, almost every one, as there was one person that had chose to spend his time out on the balcony than with any one inside. Being the person that she was, Serenity got up from her throne, leaving Endymion side with a few words and headed out side to talk to the man in question.

He stood alone on the balcony, in his hands was a bottle of _Cola _that he had gotten from the party and on his chest was a medal that he had gotten from the queen earlier that day. As he looked out at the city lights of Crystal Tokyo, he could not feel a bit of sadness, earlier in that day he as well as a number of other from the palace had received awards for the roles they had played during the Black Moon invasion , for during the attack, he along with seven other persons had sealed them selves in the main generator room in the palace and remained there for all through the attack, making sure that there was power supplied for all the shelters that were in the city. It was a week before they were found by the queens shenshi and were reunited with their love ones. But for him, there was no happy ending because he found out that his girl friend of 4 years was killed on the first day of the attack and what was worse, the night before she had told him that she was pregnant with his child. He did not just lose the love of his life that day, but his family as well and he was never the same after that.

It was now 5 years later and had mostly gotten over the loss, but every now and again , he would feel sad and he would wounder, what his life would have been like if Kimiko had not died. As he stood there , he felt a presence behind him and when he saw who it was, he began to stammer...

" Your... your …."

. "Please, call me Serenity. I never liked the formalities that came with being Queen and stop bowing!" Serenity said with a smile.

" I'm sorry your... I mean Serenity." he said with a slight chuckle. " Look, if it is about what happened last week, I AM SORRY, I did not mean to walk in on you and your husband."

" That's O.K. , if any thing, it was our fault that we were doing it there in the first place. But tell me, why are you our here all alone? Wouldn't you rather be inside with all your friends? " she asked him. One thing about Serenity was that she was always concerned about the people around her, and it was that, that made her loved by all.

He just sighed " Nah, the last thing they need, is some one like me ruining their good time with my negativity."

" Look David," she said, using his name," I know you lost some one close to you that day, but that dose not mean that you isolate your self from every one around you because you feel this way."

" It's more than than that." he replied " It's just that..."

"Well?"

" It's just that, I feel alone all over again." he said with his head down.

"What do you mean by that?"

" When I first came to the palace to work, I did not have any one in my life. All my relationships had not worked out and a was beginning to feel as if I was ment to be all alone for the rest of my life. But when I met Kimiko, all that changed, for the first time in my life I felt that I had found the 'one' and what made it even better was that she felt the same way about me. When I found out she was carrying my child I thought that my life will be no longer so lonely. But I guess I was just fooling my self once again. And now I see all my friends in there with there loves and …. I kind of feel out of place."

" Because they have their love ones with them and you have no one?" she asked.

" Yeah... I know I am not suppose to feel like this but..."

" David, what you are feeling is normal. You should not be ashamed by the way you feel. You will find some one in life again, just give your self some time. It will happen, trust me." she said while giving him her trade mark warm smile that made smile as well. " Now, why don't you come inside and enjoy yourself?"

"O.K." he said. He was about to head inside when something caught his eye...

" LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he pushed her out of the way as a bright golden light landed on the balcony where they were. All the shenshi as well as King Endymion were alerted by the noise and were and were by the balcony in a flash, thinking the queen was under attack. When they got outside, they saw Serenity with David using his body as a shield to protect her. But when they saw who was out there with them made their blood run cold.

There, standing in front of them were 3 women, but the one in the center made them a little uneasy. She had on a simple white dress with a skirt that went all the way to her ankles, but the last time they saw her though... she had on something completely different. The woman just smiled an said….

" _Sailor Moon, _I am so happy to see you again, my friend"


	3. Chapter 3

The Shenshi just stood there, in front of them was _Sailor Galaxia_, the biggest threat to the world they had ever faced as well as the one that was responsible for killing them all those years ago. Their minds raced as the memory of their last meeting was sill fresh. But what made it worse was the fact that she was not alone for there were 2 others with her. One had long black hair and had almost cat like features and she had on a brown robe. The shenshi remembered her as _Sailor Tin Nyanko._ The other one had long silver hair and was dressed in a white robe of her own, she was _Sailor Aluminum Seiren. _The shenshi were unsure how to react at the sight of their former enemies. But when Serenity saw Galaxia, she did something no one expected.

" Galaxia, it's so good to see you too!" she said , as she went in and hugged her. The 2 began to talk and banter like 2 old friends that had not seen each other in a long time . Which was kind of true , for they had seen each other in over 1000 years. As the 2 went on, the other could only watch at the seen that was taking place.

" What are you doing here?" Serenity asked her,

" I have finally completed my task of returning all the Star Seeds to their homes, but look at you! You have most certainly changed since I last saw you, Sailor Moon." replied Galaxia as they were still hugging each other.

" I no longer go by that title any more, I'm called Serenity now, but tell me why are you here? Wouldn't you be on your home world ?" Galaxia looke down in shame..

" I... I am no longer welcomed there any more. Then again after what I did to my people all those years ago... I can not say that I blame them. It is what I deserve." she said with a sad tone in her voice. Serenity as well as the the other shenshi began to feel sorry for her.

" You poor dear, you must have been lonely in your travels."

"Not entirely so, for you see I was not the only one to be exiled." she said gesturing to the 2 other shenshi that came with her. " we kept each others company when things had gotten bad for us."

" So, you have no where to go to know?" asked King Endymion, as he and the other shenshi came up beside Serenity. They all knew of how Galaixa had become evil, hence it was not her fault for the crimes she had done, but even so, she was paying the price for what Chaos had made her do all those years ago, and in their eyes... it was not fair. For when she tried to seal the demon inside of her, she was only thinking about the well being of the people of the galaxy and there was no way she could have known that the demon would have been able to defeat her in this way. Serenity just came up to her and hugged the woman and said...

" What happened all those years ago were not by your doing. You were just a pawn in Chaos sick game. You should not feel guilty for the actions that Chaos made you do, nor should be treated like it was you doing all those things. You chose to correct the sin that Chaos did and by doing so , you showed that you are nothing like that demon. You have a bright future ahead of you and I know, the fact that the other exiled shenshi chose to help you in your mission shows they are also sorry for what they did." she then took her hand." Know that you have a friend in me and I could tell you right now that my shenshi are willing to be yours as well"

Galaxia looked at Serenity and her shenshi and saw that all of them ( _minus Sailor Uranus) _had smiles on their faces as well. It had been a very long time indeed since she had felt this much kindness from any one, and now, these people were willing to put the pass behind them and were willing to be her friend. Tears began to form in her eyes …..

"Thank you, all of you, you have no idea how much this means to me, THANK YOU!" she said as she began to cry. Serenity hugged her friend and help her inside the palace. The other shenshi as well as Galaxia's companions followed in as well.

Today was the beginning of a new start for all of them and they knew that there was only going to be good things to come out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, _Serenity, Galaxia_ as well as the other 2 exile shenshi sat down and talked about what had happened to each other in the past thousand years. _Serenity _told them the story about how she and her husband had become the rulers of Earth after an event known as _" The Big One"_ had occurred and how the people of Earth had chosen them to be their rulers as a result of their actions to prevent the demise of the human race. Galaxia then told Serenity about her travels through the cosmos on her mission to return the Star Seeds to their homes. She told her about the worlds she had visited and the beauty that each one of them had. But what made Serenity's heart break was the fact that when those worlds were brought back to life, the people of those worlds would curse the name of Galaxia, instead of thanking her for bringing them back to life, they would forbid her from ever coming back. But what was even sadder were the stories of those planets respective shenshi that were either sent into exile, or were imprisoned for the roles they had done under Gakaxia. It was only when Serenity was told that some of the exiled had found new homes as well as new lives, that she felt a little better.

As this was going on, the other shenshi were outside waiting for the meeting to end. They all wondered what they could be talking about for for so long. Even though their only memories of Galaxia were not good ones , they were all willing to do what they can to help a fellow shenshi in need . Well... almost all of them, the only one that was not with them was _Sailor Uranus._ Her memories of Galaxia were the least pleasant of all, for when Galaxia was there last, she along with her companion did something that made the other shenshi question their loyalty to not only _Sailor Moon, _but the whole team as well, but it was only when Moon forgave them was she able to let go of her guilt. But with the return of Galaxia, all those bad memories came back...

" _Haruka-Papa?"_ she heard some one say,_" Haruka-Papa, _are you alright?" it was her daughter, _Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn _who was talking to her. Even though she was an adult, Hotaru still called Haruka her " Papa" and oddly, Hotaru's daughter , Kimiyo, would call her " Grand Pa- Tenoh,

" Oh wha? Oh, Hime-chan.. I'm fine." she said, trying to remain her gruff self, but Hotaru could tell that she had been crying. Not every one saw this side of Haruka, but when they did, they knew that she was hurting.

"Papa, I know how you must feel, remember me and Setsuna- Mama were there and we both forgave you for what you did. And we both still love you." the violet eyed shenshi said to her. Haruka just sighed and said...

" I know, it's just that... because of her I , almost lost the greatest loves in my life, and it was all my fault, coming up with that stupid idea. " she said with a cracked voice.

" you did what you thought was the best course of action, you had know idea that it would have ended so badly"

" I know that up here" she said as she pointed to her head," but I don't know if I knew that down here." she then said, pointing at her heart. Hotaru came and hugged her and then said...

" Don't feel so bad about your self. I think you should talk to the Queen, maybe she can help you deal with this."

" Yea, that sounds like a good idea."

After a few hours, the doors opened and out came the Serenity with Galaxia and company in tow. Serenity spoke up and said...

" Well, we talk for a few hours and I want to meet the Palace's new guest."

" New guest?" asked Venus, " what do you mean by that?"

" Well, after a bit of thinking, YOU SHUT UP!" she said to Mars who looked like she was about to say something, " I think that Galaxia and company deserve a place to stay, if just for a little while. But it is my hope that while they are here, we can learn a lot from one another and maybe become closer friends in the process." The Shenshi just smiled in approval of the idea, but as they were beginning to walk off Galaxia stopped and turned to Uranus and said...

" Sailor Uranus, I know that you have no reason to like me or even talk to me, I just want to let you know that I am very sorry for the pain that I have caused you and if there is any way that I can make it up to you, please, let me know. I just hope in time , we can become friends." She then placed her hand out in a gesture to shake her hand. Uranus just stood there and stared back. Then, her right had came out and shook her hand and said...

" Thanks, and I do hope that we can become friends too" Galaxia smiled as did every one there. I Uranus was able to make peace with Galaxia, just maybe theer was a chance that Galaxia would be able to find redemption for her sins.


	5. Chapter 5

It had over a month since Galaxia had returned to earth and was granted "_Safe Harbor"_ by Neo-Queen Serenity. In the last month, Galaxia and company had been getting to know the world in which they now lived. They had been spending time with each of the queens Shenshi and their families and getting to know them a little better. _Sailor Tin Nyanko_ as it turned out was great with kids. She was spending the day with Sailor Mars and her family and she had bonded rather quickly with Rei's 2 daughters, they even went as far as calling her "_Aunty Nyanko" _and since she liked being around them, she decided to spend her time at the _Hikawa Shrine_. She even wore the shrine maidens garb while she was there so she can feel more at home. But what was even more astonishing was the fact that she adopted her old name that she used when she was on earth last. She now called herself "_Nyanko Suzu."_

_Sailor Aluminum Seiren _had also adopted her old earth name, "_Reiko Aya" _and as it turned out she too had a talent as well. They discovered said talent while she was spending the day at Sailor Neptune's art school. She had saw some of Neptune's students paintings and she wanted to try her hand at painting a picture herself. Michiru agreed and allowed her the chance to do so. After a few hours _Reiko/Seiren _had completed her artwork and when Michiru saw it … she was speechless, for _Reiko _had completed the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. The painting in question was of her former Animamate team mate, _Sailor Lead Crow._ When Michiru asked why she chose to do a painting of her, Reiko saddened and said that out of all the star seed they had returned, Lead Crow's was the only one that they could not restore because her body was destroyed by a black hole, so Galaxia left her star seed to be reborn on another world so that she could have a chance at a normal life. The picture, she thought, was to honor the only friend she ever really had. Reiko began to cry but Michiru hugged her to comfort her new friend.

Galaxia on the other hand, had become close friends, not only with Queen Serenity, but with her whole family. She had bonded rather quickly with Small Lady Usagi, as well as made a good friend out of King Endymion. She had even showed herself to be quite the cook when she spent a day with Sailor Jupiter's family at her bakery, "_ The Flower Garden" _where she had made a batch of cookies, which Serenity wolfed down. Even after a thousand years, there were still traces of the old Usagi inside of her. Serenity like having Galaxia around, but the only problem that she had was always calling Galaxia... Galaxia! Calling her by her real name was out of the question because, when she said her name with her native language... it sounded more like a series of high pitch squeals which bothered _Luna, Artemis and Diana _to a great extent. After a long, long, LONG, time to chose a new name, Galaxia chose to call herself, _**Tomomi Tuskino.**_ She chose the name _Tomomi _because translated, it means_ "Beautiful Freind"_ while the last name, _Tuskino_, was chosen because she was eternally grateful for Serenity saving her and she thought that by adopting the queen's former last name would be seen as a thanks. The queen did not mind this one bit and was happy that _Galaxia/Tomomi, _had chosen such a "Beautiful" last name.

_Tomomi_, as she was calling herself now, was fast becoming close friends with each of the shenshi, even _Sailor Uranus _allowed herself to forget the past she and Tomomi had and as a result, they had become close friends as well. But as Tomomi began to see how that all of earth's shenshi had gotten married, (_and in Haruka and Michiru case, legally bonded)_ and families of their own, she could not help but feel a bit lonely. She was a very beautiful woman, and back before her turning evil, she had gotten a lot of request for her had in marriage from all over the Galaxy from Kings, Princes and some Princesses, but her role as the protector of the galaxy made it impossible for her to have any kind of relationship and now she was the most hated being in the galaxy, which for her ment that she would be doomed to be alone for the rest of her life. But fate had other things in mind.

There was another ball taking place that night. There was no real reason for it, the queen just thought that the palace staff would like a little time to enjoy themselves. For the queen, any reason was a good reason for a party. Music and entertainment was provided by Sailor Venus and her Band, "_ The Solders of Love" _while food was provided by Jupiter and the rest of the Palace cooking staff. On the floor, all the palace staff that were off duty that night were there and since some of the husbands of the shenshi worked at the palace, the shenshi were there as well, dancing and socializing with the palace staff. Reiko, Nyanko and Tomomi were there as well, they were invited by the other shenshi to enjoy themselves as well and both Reiko and Nyanko had found dance partners for the night, but Tomomi chose to sit it out and just content herself by being alone. She decided to get some fresh air and went out side on the balcony, but when she got there, she saw a man in standing there all alone. Not minding she came up beside the man to stare out at the lights of the city . As the man saw her he spoke...

" Beautiful, isn't it?" he said not looking at her,

" Oh! I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you." she said all apologetic.

" Nah, your not disturbing me, what makes you think that you are?" he asked.

" Well you are out here all by your self instead of being inside with every one else in the party."

" I was inside for a few minutes, but I came out here for just some alone time, just to clear my head"

" I take it you are not a fan of Neo- Queen Serenity's parties are you?" she asked him.

" No, I like the Queen, I'm not just a fan of parties in general. It's just how I am."

" So why are you here in the first place?"

" Blame my friends," he said with a small chuckle, " they dragged me from down in the engineering levels to this little shin dig. If it wasn't for them, I'd be on my way home to get some sleep! Oh , I'm so sorry for my manners, my name is _David, David Nelson" _he said as he turned in her direction to face her and when he did he just froze, for standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, reddish-blond hair and she had on a simple sky-blue dress which accented every major feature of her build, but the most striking feature he noticed were those deep golden eyes that were peering up at him. '_ My god, she's so beautiful' _ he thought to himself.

_'My creators, he is so handsome.'_ Tomomi thought to herself as she got a good look at what she thought was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had on a green T-shirt with blue jeans with matching sneakers. His face was ruggedly built and he had blond hair, but the feature she found most attractive about him were those deep green eyes that were peering down at her and for some reason... it made her weak in the knees, and she liked it.

" _T... Tomomi Tuskino" _she stuttered out, " I... I guess you work in the palace?"

" Yea, I do , but I've never seen you around here before." he said still gazing into her beautiful eyes.

" I am a friend of the queen, I was only here for a visit, but now... I just might stay a little longer." she said, still looking into his gaze. They stayed out there for a little while, talking about each other and their respective lives, even though Tomomi had to lie to him about her life because she doubted that he would have believed her if she told him about her not so kosher past. He then asked her if she would like to dance, she agreed and they went on the dance floor.

The dance was slow one, her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her hip, their eyes locked on to each other as they moved about on the dance floor. As they moved, the world around them just seemed to vanish and they were the only things that existed. Then they slowly moved in, Tomomi rapping her arms around his neck while he moved his around her back as he took in her sent. But finally, the music ended and it woke them up from their trance. As they walked walked off the floor they got looks from every one there, but they did not notice as they exited the ball room. As they made their way down the hall she spoke up...

" Thank you for a wonderful evening, David." she said to him.

" It was my pleasure." he said to her. They began to go their different ways for the evening when David said to her...

" Um... Tomomi, uh... if you are free next Friday night, um... would you like to go out with me, you know, as friends?" he asked.

" Uh... s... sure, that would be great!" she said. He just said h would meet her here on said date and with a slight bow, he was off.

Tomomi was all smiles as she entered her room, she had just spent a magical evening with the most beautiful man she had ever meet and now he wanted to see her again. In her long life, she had never felt this way about any one before and she was feeling a way she had never felt before. She did not know what this feeling was, but what ever this feeling was... _**She Liked IT!**_


	6. Chapter 6

She sat alone on the planet. Her feet stood on the dry sandy soil, as a hot wind blew at her silver black hair while it stung at her exposed pale skin. Her green gray eyes scanned the desert like landscape, dry and lifeless. She just looked , her eyes vacant, she could not believe what she was seeing, 'This could not be, it's all gone.' she thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. At one time this dead world was once called "_Solaria"_, and its people were some of the most technologically advanced in the galaxy. They had dedicated themselves to the betterment of not just their civilization, but to all that ever came into contact with them and as a result, they enjoyed an era of peace that they thought , would never end. But sadly, that all changed when a woman dressed in a strange gold armor and wearing a crown came to their world with her minions and began attacking the people of that world. As the guardian shenshi of that world, she "_Sailor Solaria"_along with the rest of her shenshi went to defend their home from this new threat. But as the battle raged on, it was clear that they had lost.

One by one, her shenshi were brutally destroyed by this strange woman, who did not even bother to take their star seeds, she just killed them coldly in front of Sailor Solaria eyes, till finally, she was the only one left. She attacked said visitor head on in a last ditch attempt to defeat her, but she no match for her adversary. She thought that she would die in the same way her friends had died, but what happened to her was what some could consider a fate worse than death. Instead of being killed, she was encased in a large crystal and was brought up in to the orbit of the the planet. There she watched in horror as the woman raised her hand and pointed it at the planet and sent a golden beam of light at it and as the beam hit it, the once blue and green orb was transformed in to a lifeless brown rock. She could feel the tears running down her face as the woman just grinned evilly. That was the last she remembered before every thing went blank. The next thing she knew she was back on her home world... or what was left of it.

As she walked along the desolate surface, she could no believe that this was all that was left of her home world. There was no sign of there ever being a civilization on this planet at all, every thing and every one that she knew and love was gone and what made even more painful for her was that she was unable to stop all of this from happening. She remembered the helpless feeling she had when she saw all of her friends, her shenshi, die before her very eyes, the screams they made before their demise, the looks of horror they all had on their faces before the end came for them , haunted her memories. She began to cry , cursing her self for not saving her team mates when they needed her the most. In her mind, she felt that she had failed at both as a shenshi and as well as a leader and friend. She then spent the next 3 months, constructing a small monument that was dedicated to the memory of her fallen friends.

As time passed, she then began to curse that demon of a woman who had caused her so much pain. She was reason why she was all alone, why her world was dead , her friends were dead. She had taken away every thing that was near and dear to her and now that witch was somewhere in the cosmos causing some one else the same kind of pain that she had felt. She could not let this continue, that demon had to be stopped , but she was too weak to defeat her the last time they had met. So for the next year, she trained every single day, perfecting her skill as a shenshi, till one day she was able to master the power of her _Topaz Crystal_ and as a result, she had become her ultimate shenshi form, _Divine Sailor Solaria_. In this new form, she felt that she would able to defeat that woman which had caused her so much pain. Before she left on her mission of revenge , she went went before the monument and vowed to her fallen friends that they will be avenged and that demon of a woman will pay for the destruction of their home world. With one last moment of silence, she walked away from the structure, not knowing if she will ever see it again. She then brought her hands up and with a flash, she was off on her new life long mission, leaving the dead world of Solaria behind. Quite possibly ,never to return again.

" Weeelll, did you 2 kiss?" That was the question _Tomomi _was being asked. _Neo-Queen Serenity_ was asking he friend that question 1 day after she had gone on her "Date" with _David,_ one of the palace workers she had met a few days ago at the ball. He had asked her out and she had agreed to go, but she needed advice on what she should do for her date so she asked Serenity as well as the other Shenshi for advice. To say that they were shocked by the revelation that Tomomi had herself a possible love in her life was like saying that the queen only liked sweets, a gross under statement. They proceeded to get her ready for her date, giving her pointers and advice on what she should do if said date went south. But fortunately, the date went very well. They had gone to dinner then to a dance club and they both had a great time with one another.

" Well did you?" Serenity asked again , acting very much like the Usagi she once was. Tomomi just blushed a little... "Yea..." she sighed. She was then tackled by the queen, who had a big grin on her face, happy to hear that her friend had been kissed for the very first time in her life. "How did it feel?" the queen asked again.

" It felt... wonderful, it felt like nothing that I have ever felt before. It felt... kind of... good" she said as a little red tinge on her face. " He brings out a feeling in me that I can not even begin to put in to words, it is like he was made just for me to be happy. Oh, I wish I knew what this feeling was."

" It's love, what you are feeling is love for this man. Tell me, when he is around, do you feel like you want to be in his arms?"

" Yea..."

" When you hear his voice, does it give you a warm comfort inside of you?"

" Yea..."

" Finally, when you 2 kissed and your lips met, did it feel like it was the right thing to do and that it felt good to feel his lips on yours?" the queen asked as she looked Tomomi strait in the eye. Tomomi then got a smile on her face. That was what all Serenity needed to see to know that her friend was very much in love with David. " then it is official, you-are-in-_LOVE_." Serenity said with a grin.

" But how do you know this?" Tomomi asked, Serenity just smiled and said...

" Because... I felt the very same way when me and _Mamo-chan _first began to date."

She had been traveling across the galaxy for 7 months hot on the the one who had destroyed her home world, the only thing she had guiding her was her crystal which she used to home in on the energy pattern which had been produced by said demon and her minions. She had manage to track down on of said minions on a moon in one star system, but instead of interrogating her for information, she proceeded to beat it out of her. Unfortunately, she was unable to get any thing out of the former shenshi who at one time, called herself _"Sailor Iron Mouse"_but she was able to take out some of her anger on one of persons responsible for her people demise. With that , she was of again in to the cosmos on her quest for revenge, leaving behind a badly damaged body that was barely alive. Then one day(or nite, she could not tell) her crystal began to point her in the direction of a near by star system. This had to be where she had gone, _Solaria_ thought. This was the strongest the crystal had shown since the beginning of her mission.

With out a second thought, she headed for said star system. In her mind, she was about to make the one called _Sailor Galaxia_ pay for her crimes and avenge her fallen shenshi and Planet Solaria... and she would make her pay dearly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Divine Sailor Solaria _made her way through the alien star system. Her search for the demon that destroyed her world had lead her here, her _Topaz Crystal _glowed ever so brightly as she made made her way deeper and deeper in to the system. Her mind raced , 'she is close.' _Solaria _thought to her self, ' I can feel it!' As she made he way, she thought about all those that had died on her world, how painful their last moments were, how she saw her friends died if front of her, of her lover, _Sailor Beyo, _who she would never feel her warm, loving embrace again. She had suffered so much pain for so long, a pain that she would never fully recover from, but now she was getting her chance for revenge. For her home world, for her fallen shenshi and friends... and for her lover. Slowly, a planet came into view, it was blue and green, with white caps at both poles. It was far different from any of the other planets she had passed when she first arrived in the system. Though the world was alien to her, she could help but compare this world to what her world, _Solaria_ had been.

What troubled her was the idea that _Sailor Galaxia,_ would chose this world that was so beautiful, to be her next target. As she came closer to it, she could see signs that there was an advance civilization that called this world home. She had to be careful as to not be detected by them, she did not know how the people of this world would react if they found her. As far as she knew, this world may not even have shenshi to begin with and the people would attack her, thinking she was a threat to them, when she was really trying to save them. She could not take that chance, she would have to do this covertly, if not to prevent the inhabitants from driving her off, then to prevent Galaxia from finding her before she had time to plan her attack. Guided by the power of her crystal, she entered the planets atmosphere. To any one who might of seen her doing this, they would have only thought of it as a shooting star or something, they could have never known it was really an alien shenshi out for revenge. She flew over terrain and made her way to an island off the coast of a large land mass, the power of the crystal still guiding her.

After a few moments, a grand city came into view, it was more beautiful than any of the other cities she had seen on this world, hell, it could have probably rival any of the cities that had existed on her world. This gave Solaria even greater resolve to save this world and to stop Galaxia once and for all. But the one thing that really made this city stand out to her, was the massive crystalline building which stood at the center of the city. It almost looked like the one she had lived in back home. 'This is probably where the rulers of this world lived' she thought to her self, she made a mental note to try and contact them in the future if things went bad. Maybe she would be able to gain their help, but she thought better of it, thing that they would not be able to deal with this threat. She landed on the out skirts of the city and with the power of her crystal, she made her self look like one of the native inhabitants. She now had long blond hair with blue eyes and her skin tone was more like the ones the natives of this world had, and instead of her shenshi uniform, she had on a black top with gray track pants and green slippers, while her transformation broach was made to look like a wrist band. But, as she did this, she could not help but notice that her crystal was giving off a strange energy.

She just shrugged it off, thinking that with all the traveling she had done, she thought that the crystal was just a little drained, so with that in mind, she decided to fin a place to rest up for the night. If she was going to face off with Galaxia again, she was going to need her rest, but she could not rest for long. As far as she knew, Galaxia was on the move to destroy this world and its inhabitants and the longer she took to find her, the more like Galaxia would make it happen. She just began to walk , her senses told her that there was a structure of some type a couple miles she could use as a shelter. She would rest here for the night, for come the next day, she would continue her mission of revenge.

To some, the sound of a _'Hemi' _engine was just noise, but to _David_, it was sweet, sweet music. He was in the motor pool of the Crystal Palace working on his personal mode of transportation, which happened to be a _2005, Chrysler 300.C_ . He had brought the "_classic" _car over to Japan from his home town of _Boston_ where he had built it. When he drove it to the palace for the first time, he got a lot of odd looks from the palace staff which said " What the f**k is that?" and to tell the truth, he liked getting those looks. It was not every day that some one saw a car that was over 1000 years old. Since he was off duty today, her chose to spend his time doing work on his " _Baby" _as he liked to call it. As he was doing this, he sensed another person there with him. He just sighed and said...

" Tenoh-San, for the last time, you-can-not-borrow-it. Not after what happened last time."

" Still not letting Haruka near your car again I see." said King Endymion, who had entered the motor pool.

"I'm very sorry your majesty, I thought you were Tenoh-san. That woman can't take no for an answer." David said a bit sheepish, " what brings you down hear, if I may ask? I mean it just that you normally don't see any of the royals down here."

" Well David, I came here to talk to you" King Endymion said,

" Really, how come?"

" Because, it has to do with your relationship with Tomomi."

" Oh no, she not in any sort of trouble, is she?" David asked, sounding a bit worried.

" No, it's nothing like that. I just want to know how you feel about her?"

" Sir?"

" It's just tat ever since she has met you, she has feeling very happy all of a sudden. From what she has said, she has never felt more alive than at any time in her life than when she was with you. You seem to have quite the positive effect on her and I and as well as my wife don't want to see her hurt. That's why I need to know, how do you feel about Tomomi?"

David was taken aback, he did not know that the woman that had stolen his heart felt that was about him. But what was even more shocking, was the fact that the royal family had taken an intrest in this relationship he and Tomomi had. He took a deep breath and said, " I don't know what brought this on, but I can honestly tell you that I have not felt this way for any one in a very long time. I thought when Kimiko died... I thought I would never find any one again that would make me fell the way that she did. But now, this beautiful woman has come in to my life and I don't feel so alone any more. When I'm with her... I feel like , like... I don't know. But what ever it is, I like it and that she makes me feel that way."

Endymion smiled and said, " what you are saying, is that you are in love with her?" David just bowed his head, then when he raised it back up again, he had a smile on his face and said, " I... I guess I am! OMG! I'm in love with her! "

The king just smiled at Davids reaction. If he was genuine with his feelings for Tomomi, then she would be a very happy woman. As he got up to leave, he noticed Davids car...

" Nice ride! Chrysler right?" he said with a grin,

" Yep! It took me 4 years to build her. Isn't she a beauty." David said with a hint of pride in his voice.

" I used to have a Honda Civic before I was king!" Endymion said proudly. David just frowned, " what wrong with a Honda?"

"It's nothing, it's just that, it's just a Honda."

Solaria made her way through the busy streets of Crystal Tokyo. Her crystal still provided her fake human look as it also still continued to give off its strange aura. As she made her way, she noticed how the people of this city interacted with each other. It reminded her how the people of her world were like, but it was when she saw the 2 lovers that were enjoying each others company that she began to feel a little sad, for it reminded her about the times she and Sailor Beyo would share with each other. Oh how she missed her lovers warm embrace and the feel of her lips pressed on hers. All the while, her Topaz Crystal kept searching for any clues of Galaxia's presence, she knew that Galaxia was here, but as she entered the city, she lost the trail of her prey. She was about to move to another part of the city when her crystal began to pick up on another signal. It was not her main target, but it was from another one of her minions. With this new lead, she began to run in the direction that the crystal pointed her to, passing people who only looked at her, puzzled bu this young woman's actions.

She ran for what seemed like hours to her destination, her crystal growing ever more powerful as she came closer and closer to her target. Finally she came up in front of a flight of steps which were on the side of a hill. She made her way up the steps in away so that she would not warn her target in any way, of her presence. Her mind raced as she made her way up the stairs, ' who could it be ' she thought to her self, but who ever it was though, was about to feel over a thousand years of pain and anger released on to them. Finally, she made it to the top and saw that the area was, what she thought it to be, a place of worship, as it was similar to the temples that were on her world. As she continued to scan she saw that there was no one on the grounds but a woman with long black hair and yellow eyes and that she was sweeping the grounds. When Solaria saw the woman, she instantly remembered her as the one who had helped killed Sailor Nevaria. Solaria became enraged at the memory, she walked out into to yard in front of said woman and said...

" Sailor Tin Nyanko! You shall pay for the crimes you committed against the people of Solaria! For in the name of the fallen... _YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Nyanko _was at the Hikawa Shrine all by her self. Earlier in that day, _Rei _and her family had gone to spend the afternoon at the Crystal Tokyo Zoo and they had asked her if she would mind doing them this favor. She agreed to do this under the condition that she would come along with them the next time they went, as well as to bring her fresh tuna on their way back home, for some reason, she had gained a fondness for the sea food and she did not know why. With them gone, Nyanko began to do her duties as the Hikawa's Shrine newest shrine maiden. She had taken up the role as shrine maiden when she was spending time with the _Fire Shenshi_ and her family and she asked if they would allow her to be a maiden, so that she can spend more time with Rei's children. They agreed and she became latest in the long line of shrine maidens to work at the Hikawa shrine, but as time passed though, she realized that she enjoyed her new role a lot. She began to make friends with the other shrine maidens there and it was not uncommon to see Nyanko and the others enjoying them selves with small talk and gossip.

But today, she was the only maiden there and that left her to do all of her duties by her self, but she did not mind this one bit. If any thing, her new role as maiden reminded her of her former life on her home planet. Before she she took up the role as her planets guardian shenshi, she was a _Temple priestess _in training and she would do a lot of the same work that she did at the shrine. Even when she did become a _Sailor Shenshi_, she still did her duties as priestess and she thought that she would always do that for the rest of her life,but sadly all that changed when Galaxia came to her world and after a losing battle, she betrayed the fellow shenshi and helped Galaxia take their star seeds. But when Galaxia brought her and her people back to life she was cast out by her fellow shenshi as well as banished from ever returning to her planet again. She was now a shenshi with out a home, an _Exile_. She could have gone after Galaxia for making her turn on her friends, but she knew that it was by her own free will, she chose to join her and by extension, her fault that she was exiled in the first place.

So instead of sulking in her own misfortune, she decided to join Galaxia on her mission to return life to the cosmos. She thought, in this way , she could make up for the bad deeds that she did while in the service of the then _Evil__ Galaxia._ Now on a world that she helped try yo destroy, she was getting a second chance at a new life and maybe , a new start. She pondered this thought as she swept the shrine grounds. Since the shrine was closed today, she would not have to worry about dealing with any visitors by her self. She just swept the temple grounds , lost in her own thoughts. So lost in fact, yhat she did not notice a woman with long blonde hair standing in front of her. She only noticed her when the woman said...

" _Sailor Tin Nyanko! You shall pay for the crimes you committed against the people of Solaria! For in the name of the fallen... YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"._

Before she could react , the strange woman lifted her right fist in the air and shouted out, _"SOLARIA DIVINE POWER... MAKE UP!" _and in a impressive show of light, a new person stood where the woman was and she had what looked like a _Katana _in each hand. Then suddenly, the new being began to charge the now frightened Nyanko , who was now trying to get away from this new, yet familiar threat as fast as she could...

Rei rode in her husband's car in a happy silence. She had just spent the day out with her family at the Zoo, and now they were on their way home. It wasn't very often that she would get to spend time with her family, seeing her role as both spiritual adviser to the royal family and Shenshi took up most of her time, but with Nyanko at the temple she was able to do just that. Spend some time with her family. She was very much happy for her new friends help and she was happy to see her take a liking to not only her family, but her new job as Hikawa's newest Miko. Rei was even considering asking Nyanko to become a full time priestess at the shrine and she would even train Nyanko herself for the role. Right now though, her only concern was to get her 2 daughters home to bed then she would carry Nyanko back to the palace for the night and when that was done, she and her husband would spend some "_Quality Time"_ alone tonight.

As they pulled up to the shrine , Rei began to talk to her husband about building a extra room for Nyanko to stay in if she chose to stay on earth to which her whole family agreed to since Nyanko had some what, become apart of their family. They began to walk up the steps to their home when Rei's sixth sence kicked in. As she made her way up, she felt an odd chill in the air, she did not know what was giving her this feeling, but she had over a thousand years of practice to know that when she had this feeling, it was best to expect the worst. She told her husband to stay with the children while she went to investigate the Hikawa shrine grounds. She had her _Henshin_ wand in her hand, ready to transform in to the shenshi of fire, _Sailor Mars,_ in a moments notice. As she made her way, she was calling out to Nyanko, who she could not find, but as she made it to the back of the shrine she saw something that almost made her scream in horror. For at the back of the temple, she found Nyanko, still in her miko garb , hanging from a tree , upside down and covered in blood and hanging on her, was a sign which had some strange writing on it. Quickly , she ran up to the bloodied miko and some how managed to get her down from the tree and checked her pulse. Nyanko was still alive, but just barely and she was out cold.

Quickly, Rei called her husband, telling him to take their daughters inside so as to not let them see the horrific sight of their 'Aunty' badly beaten and bloodied. She then, using her Shenshi communicator, called the palace, telling them of her situation and that of Nyanko's injuries. It would take up to 6 minutes for the "Air Ambulance" to get from the Palace to the Hikawa shrine, but for Rei, it would be the longest 6 minutes of her life. She just hoped that Nyanko would hold on until help arrived.

Tomomi rushed through the halls of the crystal palace. She had gotten the news about Nyanko and that she was on her way to the palace for medical treatment, and now she was on her way to the Palace clinic to see if she could render any aid to her friend. As she ran, she wondered who would do such a a horrible act against some one who just wanted to live her life out in peace. Right now her only concern was to get to the clinic and fast. When she arrived he saw that the Queen, the shenshi and Reiko were all there as well, the only ones that were missing were King Endymion, who was organizing an investigation in to the incident and Sailor Mercury, who was tending to Nyanko in the _O.R._ Hours passed , and the group outside were becoming a bit jittery. Serenity Sailor Saturn both offered to use their respective powers to help heal the wounded miko, but Mercury advised against it, saying that it may be to much for the both of them and they might do more harm to them selves if they were to try.

As Tomomi sat there, she began to cry softly for her friend. The tears flowing from her golden eyes with out any signs of stopping. She just sat there, thinking that her friend might be on deaths door. She then began to wonder if that this attack on Nyanko was that of a revenge hit, it would not surprise her, after she had restored a number of the Galaxies shenshi, they were not to forgiving twords Galaxia and her crew and some of them had vowed revenge on them for the deaths of shenshi that she had not bothered taking star seeds from. She then began to wonder if the attacker would go after Reiko next, she was never the same after she fond out that she would never see Lead Crow again and she was an emotional wreak ever since. It was only when she came to earth and made friends with Michiru and Ami, did her mood improve. But now with this attack on Nyanko, Tomomi feared that she would slip back in to her depression again. And then their was David, the man who had captured her heart. She and David had become quite close over the short time they had been together, for he made her feel a way no one had ever made her feel and she really did enjoy being around him. He was her first real love and she really cared about him a lot. But she had never told him about her past as the _Evil Sailor Galaxia_, or the fact that the only reason that she was on earth, was because she had been Exiled from every other planet in the galaxy.

She was afraid that if she told him what she had done, he would not want to have any thing to do with her again and she would loose him forever, and she did not want that to happen, but if he did become the next target, she couldn't live with herself if any thing were to happen to him and she did not want him to suffer for her sins. She began to cry again when she felt someone wrap their arm around her, and she looked up, she saw it was David...

" David, what are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped away her tears,

"I heard that one of your friends had been hurt and I wanted to see how you were doing." he said in a concerned voice as he helped dry away her tears, " what happened to her?"

"She... she was attacked at the Hikawa shrine."

" She was a Miko? " he asked, she just nodded," Mars, found her hanging from a tree, and she was badly beaten"

" My god.. who would do such a thing? Is she alright?"

" We... we don't know, she has been in surgery for a while." she said, the tears starting to form back in her eyes. " It's all my fault! I should be in there, not her!" she wailed out. David just held on to her,

" Tomomi, it's not your fault. How could it be? I don't see any way that it could have been." he said in an attempt to comfort her. She just shook her head.

"No you don't under stand! It's my fault she is in there, my fault that she is on death door" she cried," and I don't want you to end up the same way," she cried. David was at a loss, what did she mean by that? " Tomomi, what do you mean by that?"

Tomomi caught her self. She did not mean for him to hear her say that, she was hoping that she would be able to keep her dark past from him but with that statement, any hope for that was lost. She loved him very much and she wished she could be with him forever, but she did not want to see him get hurt in any way. She knew what she had to do, she had to tell him every thing. She just hope that he would realize that that it was the Chaos that made her do those things and that she had spent the last 1000 years trying to make right where she had done wrong. She took in a deep breath and said...

" David... there is something I need to tell you..."


	9. Chapter 9

"A long time ago, I once lived on a planet called _Luratora_. It was a beautiful world where the people were kind and generous, where every one worked and lived together in peace, for we had no reason to have any ill will tworads anyone, and we would go out of our way to help any one in need. It was a peaceful world where things like war and hate did not exist, and was where I was born." Tomomi said to David. She was in the process of telling him, her life story. Even though they were very close, she had never told him the truth about her past, and she would have love nothing more than to keep her past from him. But recent events had forced her to tell him the truth and she thought it would be best that she start from the very beginning...

" When I was only in my 15th year of life, I discovered that I was one of the guardian shenshi of my world and that my mother was one as well. She was once called _Sailor Nebula_ and I was to take over her role as Guardian Shenshi of my world when I turned 16, which ment I would have one year to train to become the next Nebula. For months I trained, day in and day out and although it was tough , I was making progress. It looked like that would be ready for my role as shenshi when the time came, but sadly, it was not to be for an entity calling it self _'Pharaoh 90'_ threatened our world. My mother and her fellow shenshi tried to drive it back but the demon proved to be more than a mach for them. After a horrific battle, only my mother was left alive but she was mortally wounded and she was slipping away fast. In one last ditch effort to save our home, she gave me her _Saffer Crystal_ to do battle with it in a hope that I would be able to save our home world. But in doing this, she died. With the power of the crystal I did battle with _Pharaoh 90_ and it looked as if I would fail as well, but at the last moment the crystal evolved and so did my powers and I was able to defeat the demon. But even with my home world safe, I could not celebrate for I had lost my mother and since my world had lost all it's shenshi, I had no choice but to become it's new guardian."

" But their was a problem, traditionally the title of guardian shenshi of my world went to the dauguter of the leader of the shenshi, and my mother was not it, but the leader was killed in the fight and she had no children of her own. So since I was the only shenshi left on my world I decided to take up the title of my fallen leader, I became the new _Sailor Galaxia." _David just sat there in shock. Tomomi just told him that she was a Sailor Shenshi , but what was even more shocking for him was the fact that Tomomi was not even from Earth. He just sat in silence as Tomomi continued her to tell her story...

" As the new Sailor Galaxia, I defended my home world from many a threat to a point where no one ever dared to attack us, unless they wanted to fell the fury that was Galaxia. But even with me as their protector, the people felt that I should go out and protect other worlds that didn't have shenshi of their own and as a result, I became not only the guardian of Luratora , but of the whole Galaxy and my powers only became stronger as a result. As time passed, I became well known for my battles for the safety and well being of the galaxy and I as well as the rest of the galaxy would forever be safe. But one day , I came up against a very powerful entity called _Chaos_ and he would prove to be my down fall. We came up against each other on a number of occasions, but with each engagement, I was unable to defeat him. For many years, we fought each other, with no clear winner , until one day, I did something I will later regret." Tomomi's just lowered her head as she continued. " On our final engagement, I used the power of my Saffer Crystal to seal the demon away in my body. I thought that I would be able to contain the demon, I thought I had won, that I had saved the galaxy from certain destruction, but what I did was only planted the seeds for my own destruction, for the demon slowly began to take control of my body and when I realized what it was doing to me... it was too late."

David could not believe what she had just told him. She just said that she was the most powerful shenshi in the Galaxy at one time. But what was more amazing to him was the fact that she had tried to seal a demon inside of her in an attempt to save the galaxy, but from the tone of her voice, as well the look on she had her face, he could tell that something went horribly wrong. She continued...

" Under the possession of Chaos , I traveled to planet after planet, destroying every thing and taking the _Star Seeds_ of those who at one time, called me their Savior. One by one, planet after planet suffered because of my mistake and what made it worse was the fact that that I had manage to make other shenshi betray their people and join me on my unholy crusade..."

"Like Nyanko? She did just that?" David asked, Tomomi nodded, " Yes, she betrayed not only her people, but her fellow shenshi as well. For many years, we were un-challanged, destroying all those that stood in our way. All the time I was helpless, unable to retake control of my body, I saw the deaths of millions of innocent people and I could do nothing. It was only when _Neo-Queen Serenity_, when she was _Sailor Moon,_ was able to drive out the Chaos was I finally free from its grasp. I then took up the task of returning the Star Seeds to their homes. I hoped that I would be forgiven if I did this, I would be able to regain the trust of the Galaxies people, but as I soon found out, they did not. They blamed me for what had happened to them, they blamed me for all the pain I caused them and they told me that for as long as I was around... I would never be their guardian. Every where I went, it was the same, I was an out cast, even on my own world I was not welcomed. They even use my name to insult some who was un-trustworthy, but I continued my mission until finally, I had delivered the last of them home. But I had nowhere to go to, I was an Exile now, much like Nyanko and Reiko. We were not welcomed any where in the galaxy and we were threatened with violence if we were to ever return to our homes. We did not want to cause any more trouble than we had already caused...'

"So you chose to come to earth for some hope of finding a new home and safety?" he asked. Tomomi nodded as she began to cry a little," Earth is in a part of the Galaxy that most do not travel, I only knew of it when Chaos came here. I hoped that in this way we could find some peace in our lives as well as a new start. But with this attack, I don't think that will happen now, some one followed us her, I just know it. It was my fault that Nyanko did all those things, me, she only wanted peace and a chance to have a normal life again, but she was attacked and now , I fear that any one close to me will suffer the same fate. The reason I did not tell you the truth before was bcause... I did not want to loose you too. Because of Chaos, I lost friends and love ones and I do not want to loose you too because of what I did." she said as she began to cry a little harder. With her confession, she thought that David would not want any thing to do with her and she would loose the only person that she ever loved. But what David did next, she did not expect. He came in and hugged her and said...

" Tomomi... you did some very bad things in your past, but it was not your fault. It was that demon Chaos that made you do all those things, it was the Chaos that made Reiko and Nyanko turn against their people, it was the Chaos that did it not you. From what I can tell, you are nothing like him and you went and returned all those star seeds. Just by doing that you proved you are nothing like him"

"But... but it was my fault that Chaos had control of me in the first place..." she cried, David just tilted her chin up gently and looked her in the eyes. For some reason, looking in to David's eyes gave here comfort. " You did what you did because you thought that it was the benefit of every one in the galaxy, how you could have known that it would lead to what happened? It was not your fault and I am very certain that your friends would tell you the same thing. It is wrong for any one to blame you directly for what you did and that should not be. If there is any thing you are guilty of, is the fact that you were willing to do all you can to save the galaxy." He said to her, still looking in to her eyes. Tomomi could only let what he had said sink in. she was only thinking about the well being of every one when she tried to contain the inside of her and she could not of known that he would defeat her in this way. David just told her what she had been telling her self for the last thousand years, but to hear those words coming from him some how gave her comfort. She just cried again, but this time it was happy tears that ran down her cheeks. She hugged him tighter and thanked him for understanding, as he held on to her, returning the embrace. None of them noticed though that they had an audience as Serenity and all who were there witnessed the whole thing and they all ( even Haruka) had smiles on their faces.

About half an hour later Ami came out of the operation room, still in her surgical garb. When they saw her they stood up. Serenity asked, " How is she? Will she be all right?" Ami sighed and said," She's in bad shape but she will live. She has suffered major trauma as a result of her attack, if we had not gotten her here in time... we would of lost her. She is resting quite comfortably, but she may not be able to tell us what happened for a while. She is going to be alright, but she would have to go in to therapy for some of her injuries." the blue haired shenshi said.

Every one sighed a bit at the news that Nyanko would be alright, but they still felt a bit uneasy. There was a unknown person or persons out there that were responsible for the attack on Nyanko and they all feared that who ever they were would try and attack Reiko next, or even Tomomi. They even wondered if this was only only just the beginning of something much bigger, but all they knew, was that who they were, they had to be stopped and soon before ant one else got hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Solaria made her way back to the shelter on the out skirts of the city. On her first day on this alien planet, she was unable to find any trace of Sailor Galaxia, but her quest or revenge was not completely in vain, for she had found one of Galaxia's minions hiding out in , of all places, a place of worship. It made her sick at the idea of someone like Sailor Tin Nyanko would choose such a holy place, a place of peace, to hide so she could hide and plot her evil plans for this world. But she saw to it that Tin Nyanko would never get the chance to carry out her evil plans , for when Solaria found her at the temple, she transformed in to her "_Divine"_ form and attacked the evil shenshi. What puzzled Solaria was that when she went on her attack, Tin Nyanko ran from her instead of transforming and facing her. But she could not dwell on that fact, for all she knew Tin Nyanko was only putting on a show so that she could lead her in to a trap. That was how she killed Solaria's team mate, Sailor Nevaria, and Solaria was not allow what happened to Nevraria, happen to her. She quickly was on top the evil shenshi and let loose with _"Solaria Blade STRIKE!" _which did a great deal of damage to the 'evil' shenshi. But that was not enough for the enraged Solaria, as she began to repeatedly strike down the helpless shenshi, as Nyanko babbled something or the other about not being a threat any more. But Solaria did not care to notice her pleads to show mercy as she pressed on with her assult.

Then when she was convinced that Nyanko was dead, she tied her badly beaten body up in a tree at the back , so she could be found by whom ever lived at the temple. But before she was done, she left a message for Galaxia on her body. She then made a hasty retreat when she heard some one coming up the steps and now, she was on her way back to her 'hide out' to plan out her next move. She had taken out one of Galaxia's top Shenshi and she hope that would send a message to Galaxia that there was some one that was willing to end her rein of terror once and for all, she just hoped that her little 'fight' did not cause Galaxia to move up her plans to destroy this world. Also during the fight, she noticed that her Crystal was still giving off its strange energy, but she only thought it was because of her recent use of it was causing it to act this way and all it needed was to give it some rest. With this in mind, she chose to walk back to shelter instead of using her Crystal to teleport her self back. The walk gave her self some time to view the sights of the city she was trying to save. As she walked , she took in the atmosphere the city gave off, the sweet sent that came from a near by bakery, the sounds of a violin that came from a building next door gave her senses an treat. It all reminded her of the life she had back home, the life that was taken away from her. All she could do right now was to prevent this world from suffering the same fate as hers.

The next day, the shenshi, Serenity, Endymion and Tomomi were assembled to talk about this new development. One day earlier, Nyanko was found at the back of the Hikawa shrine by Rei, and it raised the possibility that some one had followed Tomomi and her companions to earth...

" Have you found anything?" Asked Serenity," I mean, are there any clues as to whom was responsible?"

" The search teams were unable to find any thing that could tell us who did it. The only clue we have, is the sign that was found on Nyanko by Rei." Endymion said, " right now, we are going over the footage from all the security cams in the area around he shrine, but so far nothing." Every one fround.

" What about the sign that was found," asked Hotaru," were you able to get any prints off of it?"

" I'm afraid that who ever left it, had on gloves. There were no prints to be found." the king said grimly.

" What about what was written on it. Where the teams able to determine what it said?" asked Michiru.

" We were unable to translate what it said," replied Ami, who had taken over," It was written in some kind of alien language we are not familiar with. We had contacted the _Kinmoku_ government to aid us in our investigation, but so far, they were unable to translate it too. Oh, and Serenity, _Queen Seiya _said 'hello.'" She said with a smile. Serenity just blushed.

" The sign, can I see it?" Asked Tomomi. Endymion pressed a button on the table and said sign came up in the form of a hologram. The sign was white and the writing was in blood red, when Tomomi saw it though, she went pale...

" Tomomi, what,s wrong?" said Serenity when she saw the look Tomomi had on her face.

" No... " Tomomi said quietly, "No, it can't be, it just can't be."

" Tomomi, 'what can't be?' do you know what it says?" Tomomi just nodded, " It is _Solarian._ It says,' _Butcher'"_

" But what's got you like this?" Serenity asked again. By this time, every one there had taken notice of Tomomi's reaction, " It is just that... Solaria is a dead world. It was the only place that I was never able to restore life to." Tomomi said in shame with her head down," it was one of the last worlds that the Chaos went to before it came to Earth. But instead of just taking the Star Seed of the people there..." she began to cry, " I destroyed it, I killed every single man, woman, and child on that world. ME!" She wailed out as she fell to the floor in tears. Serenity and Makoto were at her side in a flash,

" Tomomi, it was not your fault. It was Chaos that made you did it." Serenity said," you are not responsible for what happened."

" But... but, I just can't let it go. I was to protect them, but instead... I killed them, all of them. I fear that in my attempt to find a home for my companions and I, I have only brought more pain and misery to them. Maybe... coming here was a bad idea. Maybe we should leave and ….."

" NOW LOOK!" a gruff voice boomed out. When every one caught them selves, they realized that the voice came from Haruka, " We know that you are sorry for what you did, but that is no reason for you to feel sorry for your self. What happened is in the past, and you can't change that! But you have proven your self to be nothing like Chaos so cut the self pitty crap! You have now have a chance to have a home and a new life and should not let this prevent that. If any thing you should find out who did this to Nyanko and tell them that your no longer a threat to them or to any one else. If you leave now, where will you go? If you run now, they will only follow you and you will be all alone when you face them when you run out of places to hide. But if you stay here you will have a better chance to convince who ever it is that you no are sorry for what you did!" Haruka then took her hand and looked her in the eye," I was able to forgive you once I realized that it was the Chaos that made you do all those thing and I am positive once who ever it is responsible gets to now you for who you really are , they would forgive you too."

"Is my girl something else or what?" Michiru said to Serenity,

" She sure is" Serenity replied, " Now if she could only stop undressing me with her eyes..." she said with a smile...

Tomomi just looked at Haruka, stunned by what she had just said, and she was right. All this time she was feeling sorry for her self, she did not realized that she had gained some new friends that were not only willing to help her, but also wanted her to stay and live her life out in peace. And where would she go if she left? She would only pre-long the inevitable meeting that would take place. And did not want to fight any one any more. She knew that if there was any hope of her finding peace once again in her life, it would be on Earth and she was not going to let any one ruin that chance for her. She just sighed and said... " You are right, I have been feeling sorry for my self for far to long. I need to let go of this guilt that I have and I know that you, my new friends, will help me get through this. But now, let us focus on the matter at hand. There is some one out there that wants to get revenge on me for what the Chaos did. We must find out who it is and stop them before any one else gets hurt."

The meeting went on for a couple hours before it ended. Rei said that she would do a fire reading to see if she could get any more clues, while Endymion said that he would place the palace security force, the _Special Tactics and Rescue Unit (S.T.A.R.U.)_ on alert in case they were needed. As they left to go their ways, Ami came up to Tomomi and said that if she ever needed to talk, she and her husband, Ryo, would be there if she needed them. Tomomi agreed to do just that and they made a date for her first appointment. But right now, she was going to see a certain Palace Engineer, they had plans to go out tomorrow night, but with the meeting that she just had, that might not happen any more. She just hoped that David would not be too upset by this.

Bright and early the next morning, Solaria began her search again, but she was far from rested, for she had not gotten much sleep last night. That night, she dreamed about her lover, Sailor Beyo and the romantic times they had spent together. Of how happy their lives were, of the passion they had for each other... of the long hours they spent together making love. This should have been a happy memory for her, but the dream would end same way as it always did. With Galaxia showing up and taking Beyo from her. Then, while holding up the now frightened shenshi by her neck, Galaxia would begin to tighten her grip on her throat ever so slowly until there was the sound of a crack and Beyo's body would fall limp. That dream had haunted Solaria every night for years, even with the power of her Topaz Crystal, she could not seem to make the dreams go away. But now, she felt that with her new found power, she would be able to avenge her fallen lover and make Galaxia feel the same kind of pain that she did. As she made her way down the street, her crystal tried to locate any sign of Galaxia's presence, all the while still giving off that strange energy that Solaria could not explain. Then suddenly, her crystal began to alert her that there was another minion of Galaxia near by. She quickly followed the trail of the new lead and went in the direction that her crystal lead her.

After a few minutes, she came to what looked like some kind of food store and parked in front of it was some kind of vehicle that was far different than any of the other that she had seen since she arrived in the city. As she looked on, she saw a man with blonde hair come out of the store, he looked far different than any of the other people in the city. He had a brown bag cradled in his left arm and some thing in his mouth as he walked to the vehicle, entered it to go on his way to parts unknown. Solaria was certain that this man that she saw was linked to Galaxia some how and her crystal said he was. If not, then why would it lead her to him? She watched as the man started up his vehicle, which sounded a lot louder than the others that she had seen, and drive off. She chose to follow said man, she thought that if she followed him, he would lead her to Galaxia.

So with a deep breath, she began to follow the vehicle and hoped that if she was able to find out where Galaxia had hidden, she would be able to plan her means for revenge. She began to run after it, not noticing that her crystal was glowing an black color...


	11. Chapter 11

David entered "_The Flower Garden" _to buy some treats for him self. He had gone in to the city earlier that day to pick up some parts for his _Chrysler _at the post office as well as to buy himself some new clothes, but now, he was in the mood for something sweet to munch on. So he decided to stop at his favorite bakery to buy him self some doughnuts for later, but as he pulled up to the establishment, he thought about Tomomi and he remembered that she said that she liked a certain type of cookie that was sold at that particular bakery, so he made a mental note to buy her a few of those cookies if they had. As he entered the bakery, his noise was assaulted by all the sweet smells of the goodies that were there on display for sale. That was why he liked coming here so much, because every thing smelt soooo good. As he made it up to the counter , he was greeted by one of the owners of the bakery... " Hello David-san. What can I get for you today?" he asked.

" Hello Shinozaki-san, just came for some doughnuts today. You know the type I like." David replied. When he first came to _Crystal Tokyo_ to live, "_The Flower Garden" _became the first place he began to visit on a regular basis to get something to eat and as a result, he became fast friends with one of the bakery's owners, who also happened to be the husband of one of the queen's shenshi. As he began to take out the doughnuts for David, he asked..." Do you still have those, _Strawberry Nut _cookies?"

"Yeah, we still got them." Shinozaki said,

" Could I get 6 of them? There are for a friend" David said. Shinozaki realized who the cookies were for. His wife had told him about Tomomi and how she was seeing some one in the palace, but what really surprised him that the person she was seeing, was one of his favorite costumers, David. He placed every thing in a brown bag, making sure that the cookies did not mess up the doughnuts and gave them to David. He was about to pay Shinozaki, when he placed up his hand and said, " I'll only take for the 'nuts', the cookies are on the house."

David chuckled a bit and just paid for the doughnuts alone and began to leave, but not before reaching into the bag, and stuffing one in his mouth. A sight which made Shinozaki chuckle a bit him self. As he made his way to his car, he fumbled a bit trying to get his car keys out of his jacket pocket. Luckily, he managed to get them out dropping the bag of treats and entered his car, where he placed the bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. When he did this, he revved it a few times just for fun. This was why he loved that Chrysler so much, the sound it made always sent shivers up his spine. He loved that feeling. He finally decided to stop playing with his 'toy' and go home at the palace. As he did this though, he did not notice that there was a woman with long blonde hair following him.

Solaria followed the vehicle as best as she could. Inside, was a person who could possibly lead her to Galaxia. Her crystal was giving her a strong reading, a sure sign that he was some how linked to that demon woman. The one thing that puzzled he was the fact that the person was not female, hence, not a shenshi. ' What could he have that would make her want to recruit him?' she though to her self. This new bit of information really caught her off guard, but she could not dwell on it right now. As far as she knew, he could only be a pawn in Galaxia's evil plans, but she did not know this for certain. Her main concern right now was to follow him and see where he went. She jumped from roof top to roof top, some how managing to keep up, her year long self training showing it self as she did this. She could have attacked him like she did with both _Sailor Iron Mouse _and _Tin Nyanko, _but she thought it best just to follow him. She continued to follow him, not realizing that he was headed in the direction of the same building that had only a few days before, reminded her of home.

Tomomi made her way to the medical hospital of the Crystal Palace. The section was the brain child of the queens shenshi and friend, Sailor Mercury, sighting that such a facility was needed in case there was a medical emergency and there was no time to get to a hospital as well as it could be used by the public if there was a great enough need for medical assistance and over the years, it had done both. It was where _Small Lady Usagi _was born and it was used as a emergency hospital when the _Black Moon Family _attacked and there was no way to get any of the wounded Palace staff to the other hospitals in the city safely. But today, it was used by the palace staff for when they needed medical attention and now, it was where a one Nyanko Suzu was being treated of wounds she got when she was attacked by unknown persons at the _Hikawa Shrine, _and Tomomi was going to visit her. Tomomi had felt a sense of guilt when she realized that said unknown attacker was from a world that while under the control of the Chaos, she had destroyed to a point where it could not be restored back to life. Although it was not her fault it happened, she still felt it was, and now, she was going to see if she could help her friend recover and possibly, ask for her forgiveness. As she entered the hospital, She was greeted by Ami who then lead her to the room where Nyanko was laid up. When she saw her friend she could not help but sadden a bit as she saw her in the bed.

Nyanko just laid there, her body was covered in bandages as a result of all the cuts she had on her body, while her left leg was in traction and so was her left arm. There were tubes running from her noise while the heart monitor made a "Beep" sound every few seconds. It was the only way that Tomomi knew that she was still alive. Ami left the room to give Tomomi some privacy so she could talk to her wounded friend, but not before telling her that she should not stay too long so that Nyanko could get her rest. She came up to the side of Nyanko's bed and just looked at her as she slept. She remembered when she brought her back to life and how happy she was to be fully restored to her former self. She remembered when Nyanko chose to join her on her mission after she was banished from her home world and how she was very happy when Galaxia took her in. Tomomi promised her that she would find her a new home where she could live her life in peace, but now... here she was, in a hospital bed with a multitude of bodily injuries that she may never recover from. As she looked on, Tomomi saw her begin to stir and open her eyes...

" Nyanko?" she said softly, " Nyanko, can you hear me?" Nyanko just looked at her and nodded. The tube that was I her mouth prevented fer from talking.

"Nyanko... I am so very sorry my friend. I did not mean for this to happen to you, I should be the one in that bed not you." Tomomi began to tear up, and so did Nyanko, " Please... can you ever forgive me my friend?" she pleaded as the tears flowed from her eyes. She thought that after this incident, Nyanko would hate her forever, but what happened next, left her stunned. Nyanko slowly moved her left hand, gently rested it on Tomomi's hand which was on her bed and smiled. Even though she could not speak, Tomomi knew that her friend had already done just that. Tomomi was very happy that her friend had forgiven her and she felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her chest. She smiled back to her friend and decided to do something for her. She took her other hand and rested it on Nyanko's and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her body began to glow while her hair began to flair up a bit as the glow began to transfer itself and cover Nyanko's body. It was at this time, Ami came in and saw what was going on. She did not know what was happening but from the expression she saw on Nyanko's face, she could tell it was something good. A few minutes went by until the glow finally died down, but when Tomomi opened her eyes, she fell to the floor...

Solaria had been following David for the last 45 minutes. She was certain that she close to finding the location of Galaxia and this man, who ever he may be was linked to her in some way. If this was true then she was one step closer in getting her revenge. She made certain not to be detected by any one as she leaped from building to building while on his trail. Then, her crystal began to give her even stronger readings, _'She's so close, I can feel it!'_she though. After searching for so long, she would finally be able to get her revenge, but as she landed on the next roof top she saw the car turn a corner and stop in front a gate. This would not normally get her attention for he had made stops along the way, but the fact that the gate was at the back of the same _Crystalline _structure that she reasoned was the home of the rulers or this world gave her a great shook indeed. '_What is he doing here?' _she thought as she watched the gate open to allow him through. She could not believe that some one with ties to _Sailor Galaxia, _the most evil being in the well... Galaxy was allowed on to their grounds. She could have been wrong about the man, but her crystal was never wrong and it could sense Galaxia was very close.

There inside the building was her only lead on Galaxia's where about and the only way she could get to him was to get inside. She would have tried to get in as soon as she could, but her crystal was starting to give off its weird aura again so she wait a bit so that it could 'recharge' it self. By that time it would be dark and she would be able to sneak in. so with that in mind, she came down from her vantage point on the roof top and find herself some where close to rest, she would not go back to her shelter tonight since she was so close to her target. As she walked away from the Palace, she had only one thought on her mind...

'_ Soon... the people of Solaria shall have justice, and I will be judge, jury... and executioner.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Tomomi found her self in a bed. The last thing she remembered, was standing at the side of Nyanko's bed before every thing went black and the next thing she knew she was in a bed, similar to the one she had seen Nyanko in, lying down and she her head hurt. As she looked around she soon realized that she was still in one of the Palaces hospital rooms, which ment that she was still in the palace. She then saw that she had a visitor, for sleeping in a chair next to her was _Neo-Queen Serenity_. Tomomi giggled a bit when she noticed a bit of drool hanging from the queens mouth. Serenity began to stir and when she saw Tomomi , she said...

" Tomomi! Your awake! Oh you me so worried." she said, as she embraced her with a hug. "How do you feel?"

" I have a slight headache, but I am fine. But tell me, what am I doing in this bed?" she asked a bit puzzled.

" You don't remember? You went to see Nyanko and you did something to her while you were there. But when you were done, you fainted. You've been asleep for the past 3 hours." Serenity said.

"Oh my, Nyanko! Tell me, is she alright?"

" She's fine." a voice said from the door. Said voice, as it turned out, belonged to Ami. She was dressed in her doctor's garb she would wear when she worked in the palace hospital and she was pushing a healthy looking _Nyanko _in a wheel chair. " As a matter a fact, she's completely healed. All of her injuries have vanished! It's like they never happened, tell me Tomomi, what did you do to her?" asked the blue haired shenshi,

" I healed her," She said simply," When I saw her in that bed in so much pain, I felt that I needed to do something to help her. I could not stand to see her in so much pain, so with the power of my _Saffer Crystal, _I did just that... But I guess her injuries were far greater than I originally thought. That is why I must of fainted when I did."

" Well, she is doing well and she wanted to see you as soon as she heard that you were here, she said that she knew who attacked her."

" Nyanko, you know who it was?" asked Serenity. Nyanko just nodded, " Yes, I do."

"Well, who was it?"

" It was... _Sailor Solaria_."

The sun was beginning to go down, and the people of Crystal Tokyo had begun to go to their respctive homes and families if they had, and at the Crystal Palace, this was no different, for not every one that worked there , lived there. It was both the King and Queens idea to let palace staff have the option of either living at the palace, or to have their own home and even though the people liked the idea of being able to live at the palace, most chose to live at their own homes and as a result, most of the persons that lived their were from other parts of the world that were working in the palace. Even though they were in Japan, it was not uncommon to hear other languages being spoken in the halls of the palace. But right now, only the natives of Tokyo were leaving to go to their homes. But as every one made their the gates, thre were trucks coming in to deliver the daily supplies that the palace needed to operate. But as the large trucks made their way in, no one noticed that there was a shadowy figure that had hidden under on of them, nor did they see it run in to some bushes and hide when said truck came to a stop.

Solaria hid in the bushes. Earlier she had managed to sneak on to the grounds of the palace by hiding in a truck that was delivering goods to the palace. She had done this because a person she believed to have some links with the demon Galaxia was some where in here. She had seen him enter the palace earlier in that day and she knew that the only way to get to him, was to get in the palace and thanks to a delivery truck, she was in. now for the hard part, she had to find him in this massive building all by her self. Normally, she would have used her crystal to locate said man, but for some reason it was unable to do this, so she would have to do this on her own and she would have to do this, all the while trying not to be detected by any one there. She did not want innocent by standard hurt in her quest to to save them. As she made her way out of the bushes, she used the power of her crystal to change her clothes to match those of some of the palace workers she had seen. As she moved along the side walk, her mind raced again, for this could be her chance to stop Galaxia once and for all. She was going to get her revenge , and the key to that was some where in this building. '_This is going to take forever"_ she whined to he self, very much like a certain queen did when she was a shenshi. But no matter, she would find this man and when she did, she would find Galaxia.

"Oh no..." That was all Tomomi said . Nyanko had just said that a _Sailor Solaria_ was responsible for attacking her at the Hikawa shrine, but that was impossible. Solaria was a dead world, the Chaos saw to that, and by all accounts, there should be no one left from that world. How was this possible. Then it hit her, she began to remember facing off with that worlds shenshi and how one by one, she and her group killed each one of them until there was only one of them left. She remembered how the last of that worlds shenshi had tried to stop her, but in the end, she too was defeated. But instead of taking her star seed, the Chaos did something that was so evil , that she could not bare to think about it. She thought that Solaria was dead along with the rest of her world but now, she was back and from what she had done to Nyanko, she had only one thing on her mind... _Blood._ She and Nyanko told the Serenity about how they knew this shenshi and when they were done, Serenity said...

" This is very grave indeed. She has to be stopped before any one else get hurt. She does not know that you are free from Chaos influence and we need to find her to let her know this."

"I am sorry Serenity, but she was not to keen to lissen to me when I tried to talk to her. From what I can tell, she is driven by her anger and she will not stop until she gets what she wants." Said Nyanko.

" We still have to try, she must know that revenge does not solve any thing and that it only causes more pain. I'm positive that we can convince her to stop this madness." Said Serenity. Another trait that she had was her view that there was still a bit of goodness in every one, even those who had done nothing but evil. It was that sort of thinking that had freed Tomomi all those years ago.

" Well, I just hope you are right, if not for every ones sake, then for hers." Ami said. Every one left the room, including Tomomi, who was cleared to leave by Ami. As she made her way back to her room to rest, she could not help but to think how much pain she had caused that shenshi and how she had every right to hate her, but she hoped that if she did ever get the chance to talk with her, maybe, just maybe, she would be able to forgive her for what she had done.

Solaria had been searching for her target for the last 2 hours, and so far, she had no luck. She was unable to find any clue to as his, or Galaxia's where about and to say she was getting a bit annoyed was like saying Haruka was a little tomboyish. As she searched thought, she saw that some of the people that worked in the palace, lived there as well and what was even more surprising to her was that they even had their families living with them as well. But this fact did not sway her from her mission, if any thing, it only made her want to find her target even more. She was not going to allow Galaxia destroy these people. She then came came to large area inside the palace that was some where in the sub levels.

She moved around the area, making sure that she did not draw any attention to herself but a voice from behind her ruined any chance of being undetected...

" Hey! What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be down here!" it said to her. That loud voice just made her even more annoyed for some reason. She was about to leave when she got a good look at the person that had called out to her, and when she did she just froze, for it was the same person she was looking for. He was dressed differently from when she had seen him earlier that day, but it was him, none the less. When she saw him, all of her rage, coupled with the tiredness that she felt, over rid her common sence. When she found him, she was only going to follow him until he lead her to her real target, but what she did next, ruined that plan. She hoisted her fist in the air and yelled, " _SOLARIA DIVINE POWER... MAKE UP!"_ and she transformed in to her true form...

" _Conspiring to bring great evil and suffering to this peaceful world is an act I can not allow you to do for in the name of the fallen... I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"_


	13. Chapter 13

David made his way to the engineering level of the palace to begin his shift, as he had done for the last 10 years. Earlier in the day, he had gone in to the city and picked up some parts for his '_Baby'_ as he liked to call it, and on his way back, he stopped by his favorite bakery to buy some doughnuts as well as some cookies for a certain golden eyed blonde that had stolen his heart. She had told him that she would be unable to go out with him on their date this weekend because of some recent events and that she was very sorry that she could not make it. He under stood this and said that it was alright and she had nothing to be sorry about. He was a little upset that she had broken off their date, but he thought little of it. That attack on her friend, Nyanko, had really shaken her up and he hoped that she would be alright, but she did say that he did mean a lot to her. If that were not true, then why would she tell him her life story? And to tell the truth, she did mean a lot to him, for she had made him feel a way that he hadn't felt in a long time, and he liked that feeling. That was one of the reasons why he got those cookies for her. She looked like she needed some cheering up, and a bag of her favorite cookies from some that she cared about, might just do the trick.

But when he went up to her room to drop them off, she was not there. David just thought little of this and left the bag for her to find in front the door. Then he made his way back to his personal quarters to prepare for his shift to start. That was where he was going right now, to one of the engineering levels below the palace. He made his way on to one of the service elevators that went to that to that level of the palace, where he met up with some of his friends and when it was loaded, the elevator began its decent. After a few minutes, the elevator came to a stop and David and the rest of his group disembarked to begin their duties as palace engineers. David's job in engineering was to check the systems and make sure that they were in working order and if they were not, it was his job to either fix it himself, or determine if it needed replacement. Dressed in his engineer outfit, which was a simple Red Jumper and steel toed Boots, he made his rounds on the floor. Checking the data that were being shown on one of the many computer screens that were there to see if there were any thing out of order and so far, every thing was in check. It looked like it was going to be a quite night and the only thing he would have to worry about, was turning a corner and finding the King and Queen engaged in, ah, certain _"Activities"_ It had happened to him once before. '_I didn't know that the queen could bend her leg like that.'_ he thought to him self.

As he rounded the next corner, he saw that there was some one standing idle near one of the machines. But what was stranger, was that she had on a Jumper similar to the one that he had on but it was green in color. That ment that she was part of the palace gardening crew, but why was she down here? She was not supposed to be there in the first place, only those that had Red Jumpers on were the only ones allowed in to the engineering level of the palace. But he figured that it was a new worker that had gotten lost on their way to start their shift. The same thing had happened to him when he started to work there. So he called out... "Hey! What are you doing down here? Your not suppose to be down here!" to the person. Said person just looked at him them lifted her fist in to the air and shouted something that he could not make out, and in a show of bright light and color, a new person stood in their place.

She had on , what looked like a white one piece bathing suit and a black and gold stripe running diagonally on it, with knee length black boots and elbow length gloves that showed her fingers. She also had a red visor over her eyes with matching head band but the thing that really got his attention was the fact that she was armed with 2 Katana like blades, one in each hand. She then raised one of the blades and pointed it at him and said...

"_Conspiring to bring great evil and suffering to this peaceful world is an act that I can not allow you to do, for in the name of the fallen... I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"._

"What?"He asked looking a bit puzzled at the womans line. That was all he said when suddenly, she began to charge at him. Thinking quickly, David began to run from this 'mad' woman with the 2 Katanas and ducked behind one of the machines to avoid being sliced in 2 . "Whoa, watch it moil! That was a close brisk." he said as he continued to move away from her behind one of the machines.

" You can not escape me, surrender your self and I shall show you some mercy!" she shouted back, while still hot on his trail. Some how, David managed to avoid her long enough to find a com link. He pressed the button and said, " This is engineering! We have an intruder, she is armed and extreamly dangerous! SEND HELP!" he yelled out the last part when he saw said intruder coming at him, ready to strike him down...

Tomomi was on her way back to her room. She still felt a little drained from healing Nyanko and even though Ami gave her a clean bill of health, she still decided to back to her room and get some rest. As she neared her room, she saw a small paper bag with a picture of a rose printed on it as well as a small piece of paper attached to it, in front her door. She pick up said bag and when she opened it up and looked inside, she got a small smile, for inside the bag were 8 Strawberry nut cookies. She had first had them when she had spent the day with Sailor Jupiter at her bakery and she had loved them ever since. She then read the note that was left with them, and it said... " _I thought you could use them to sweeten your sour mood.- David."_ She smiled a bit as she read the note. She had told David that she was unable to go on their date because of recent events and she was very sorry. But he under stood and said that when thing calmed down, he would take her out to dinner and now, he had left her a little 'gift' thinking that she could use a bit of cheering up. 'He thought about me." Tomomi thought to her self as she entered her room, happily munching on a cookie. As she sat on her bed, she could not help but to think about the man that had stolen her heart.

Never in her long life had any one had manage to make her feel this way, even though she was a beauty, most people who were interested in he were only in love with her body, but David had taken his time to know the person that was behind that beautiful face of hers and see the real Tomomi, and for just doing that made David all the more atractive to her. And the fact that he had a really cute butt, in her opinion, did not hurt either. But what really made her happy was that David was one of the most humble and kind men that she had ever met. Every one else that had tried to court her in the past were always ready to show her why they they were "Perfect" for her. David never really tried to gain her affection in any way, but some how, he had managed to gain it. What ever it was that made her fall for him, she did not know. But she really didn't care, all she knew was that David really did care about her and if this was true, then she had found another reason, a very good reason, to stay on Earth for the rest of her life. But now, she needed to get her rest, for she was going to need it because the queen was going to have a special meeting with her shenshi, Tomomi, and the other 2 'Exile' shenshi, as they were calling them selves now, and try to find a way to stop Sailor Solaria before innocent by standards got hurt.

After she had finished eating her cookies, she changed in to a nightie that Serenity had given her to sleep in and went to bed. She was almost on her way to dream land when alarms from out side jared her from her sleep. She then heard a man over the the P.A. System say...

" ATTENTION! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE PALACE! ALL PALACE WORKERS ARE ORDERED TO RETURN TO THEIR QUARTERS AND STAY THERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. ALL _S.T.A.R.U. PERSONEL, ARE ORDERED TO HEAD TO THE ENGINEERING LEVEL. CODE BLUE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"_

She felt a shiver run up he spine, for some reason she could not help but to feel that this was related to Sailor Solaria. But then she got another shiver, " David!" she thought to herself, some how she felt that he was in some kind of danger. She did not know how or why she felt this,but she just did. Then, the reality of the situation hit her, Sailor Solaria was the in the Palace, and for some reason she was targeting David. If this was true , then she needed to get to the engineering level and fast! Without even bothering to change her clothes, she bolted out of her room running as fast as she could. She just hoped that she could get there in time, before she lost some one she loved because of the Chaos legeacy...


	14. Chapter 14

David hid quietly inside one of the storage lockers in engineering. He dared not make a sound, for some where out side of hiding place was a 'crazy' woman, dressed in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen, that was looking for him. Normally he would be able to fend for himself from such an odd person that was not much taller than his 14 year old niece, but the fact that she was armed with 2 deadly looking 'Katanas' and was a lot stronger than she looked, canceled out any ideas he had about taking her on by himself. How he even managed to escape from her was beyond him, but he was very thankful that he was able to. He wondered why this strange woman was after him, he had never even seen her before up until 7 minutes ago and right now, she was some where on the other side of that looker door looking for him, cause she thought that he was ' conspiring to bring great evil' as she had put it. As he sat there, huddled up in the corner, he began to think about Tomomi and what she had told him just a few days ago. He knew about her past and he knew that it was not her fault for what she had done, but then he remembered what she had said about what she had done to some of the shenshi that she fought with, how she had killed some of them instead of just taking their 'Star Seeds' what ever those were, but he guessed that it was something that could be used to bring some one back to life.

As he continued to think, he began to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Nyanko was attacked because she was close to Tomomi and for what she had done in the past. How Tomomi had said that some of the shenshi that she had brought back to life had vowed revenge on her and her crew and how worried she was about his safrty. The more and more he thought about this, the more the pieces fell in to place and then it hit him, this woman with the blades was a victim to the then _Evil Galaxia _and also the person that attacked Tomomi's friend, and now, she was coming after him because he was close to said woman. The only thing that he could not figure out on his own, was why she would go after Nyanko and himself, instead of just facing off with Tomomi but as he was pondering this, he then heard a large bang on the looker door. Quickly, he tried to hide himself, but it was too late, for Solaria busted in and grabbed him by his jumper and dragged him outside. There, he got a good look at his attacker as she held him close to her face. She said nothing as she just looked at him, it was like she did not know what to do to him now that she had him in her grasp. David on his part, could not speak. Solaria grasp on him was so tight that he could barely speak, or breath. She then brought one of her blades and and said...

" You lowly creature, you shall not bring ruin to this world, for I shall not let you continue your mission of evil." It looked like David would get one hell of an hair cut , as she brought up her blade to strike him down. When suddenly, a golden chain wrapped around her wrist and jerked her back, dropping David in the process, freeing him. When Solaria looked to see where the chain came from, she saw 10 figures, 1 male 9 female, standing behind her and one of them was holding said chain. Then , the one dressed in a white gown and with what looked like 'wings' on her back stepped forward smiled and said...

" Greetings, I am Neo-Queen Serenity and this is my husband, King Endymion." she said as she gestured to him," Tell me, what were you planing to do to that poor man with that blade of yours?"

"This 'poor' man, has been conspiring with a great evil to bring doom to this world." Solaria said,

"Oh my, he has? Tell me, does this evil have a name?"

"_Sailor Galaxia. _She has gone from planet to planet, destroying every thing in her wake. She destroyed my home world of Solaria and killed all of my worlds shenshi. I am the only one that survived her rampage, I am _Divine Sailor Solaria,_ holder of the _Topaz Crystal _and former princess of the royal family of _Solaria._ I have been following her trail for months with the aid of my crystal and my search has lead me to your world. I fear that your world will be her next target."

"And do you have any proof that this man is linked to her?" King Endymion asked, Solaria brought her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes. There was a bright light and out came her Topaz Crystal. Serenity could got a strange feeling when she saw the crystal...

"My Topaz Crystal tracked her by her energy signal and it lead me to here." Solaria replied as she returned her crystal to its place. She then noticed the queens shenshi. " So, your world does have shenshi to protect it. This is good, I am going to need the help I can to destroy Galaxia..." that was all she said when her crystal began to give her that feeling again when someone that had links to Galaxia was near by, but this time it was even stronger than before which ment that there was more than one of them. But what was really disturbing to her was the realization that it was the queen and her group that was giving off the strange energy! she jumped back doing a back flip in the air and went in to a fighting stance when she landed...

"You... you have links with that demon!" She screamed out,

" Please you must under stand..." Serenity pleaded, but it went on def ears...

" NO YOU UNDER STAND!" she yelled. Then she brought her 2 blades together and said "_Solaria Blade STRIKE!" _Then, an X shape energy came from out from the blades and headed twords the queen and her group, but Serenity brought up her hands and a energy wall came up between her and the 'Strike' canceling it out.

"Please, lets stop this madness, before any one gets hurt." the queen pleaded again, but alas to no avail. Solaria attacked again but this time she did it with more force and the queen was unable raise her shield in time, but she was able to avoid it by dropping to the floor, as the 'X' passed over her head and struck the wall behind her destroying it.

" We have to get her out of here before she hits the machinery and cause an explosion!" yelled Mercury as she typed away on her computer, studying the effect of Solaria's attack. She knew that if one of the blast struck the machinery, the resulting explosion would destroy part of the palace and every one inside. Serenity knew this as well and told the shenshi to try to get Solaria out of the engineering , but before any one could react to the order, there was another bright flash and before any one knew it, they could not move! Their bodies were locked in place by some unseen force and no matter how hard they tried, they just could not budge...

" You fools," said Solaria, as she walked up to the now immobilized queen and shenshi," Before I went on my mission, I spent one year on my planet, training my self so that I can defeat Galaxia and get my revenge on her for destroying EVERY thing that I loved so dearly... I came to this world thinking that I may be able to save it and your people from her evil. But what I have found is that this worlds ruler and its protectors seduced by Galaxia and tainted by her evil! I can not allow that to continue. In my eye, you have failed to protect the people that serve you and you do not deserve to be their ruler and protectors. For that you must be dealt with, remember, you brought this fate on your selves." Serenity was unable to speak, the affect of Solaria's attack still had a hold on her. She knew , the only way that she could save her husband and friends was to use the power of her _Silver Crystal_ and free themselves, but was getting problems trying to access it, some how Solaria's attack did not only render her immobile, but it had affected her link with her crystal. She watched in horror as Solaria came up to Sailor Venus and raised one of her blades to strike the helpless shenshi...

Then suddenly, a glowing gold whip wrapped around her wrist and for the second time that day, she was thrown back, but this time, she landed hard on her back. She quickly recovered and and got in to a fighting stance, but no sooner she had done this she heard,"_ Cat Paw GUN!"_ and "_ Seiren TSUNAMI!"_echo through out the large area and both of her blades were knocked out of her hands. She then saw 3 more figures standing on top of one of the machines. When Solaria saw them though, her blood began to boil...

" Attacking innocent people in a needless quest for vengence and hurting those that want to help you is an act that we can not allow to continue! We , the shenshi that are in exile, the ones who have lost greatly because of our past actions, shall redeem our selves by putting an end to this madness, for in the name of the Moon... _WE SHALL STOP YOU!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Solaria could hardly believe her green gray eyes, for standing above her were 3 of the women that were responsible for the destruction of her home world. One had on a white cat like suit with golden bells and fish net stockings. The other one had on a light blue gown that showed off her ample chest and thigh high boots, but it was the one in the middle wearing golden armor and a crown that really got her mad. It was her, the one that she vowed to kill for the destruction of her world, the one responsible for killing all her shenshi, her lover and all her people. It was the demon that haunted all her dreams and that consumed her every thought for months. It was _Sailor Galaxia. _Serenity and her shenshi (_well, the ones who could have seen them)_ all just looked in awe, since their arrival on Earth , Nyanko, Reiko and Tomomi had never transformed in to their alter egos , for they had never had a reason to. But now seeing them in their shenshi outfits brought back memories of their first meeting with the then evil Galaxia and her evil shenshi. Before this sight would bring back some very bad memories for them, but after getting to know them better and the fact that Nyanko's shenshi was now in it's true color, white, they were all happy to see them.

" Sailor Solaria," Galaxia spoke," It is me that you want, not with these innocent people. Let them go. They have nothing to do with me."

' They have every thing to do with you!" Solaria yelled back," they have been tainted by your evil and they conspire with you to destroy this world and it's people!"

"No, you are wrong. I am free of the evil that was responsible for my past actions and the queen and her court have allowed me and my companions sanctuary on this planet so that we can live out our lives in peace." Said Galaxia.

" It is true, we are no longer a threat to any one, any more," said Nyanko, " the Chaos that was the cause of our actions is no longer in control of us, so there is no need for any violence."

" Please, lets us stop this madness and lets talk this out. " said Reiko," we are very sorry for all the pain that we have caused you and we shall live with that guilt for the rest of our lives. But please, let us just stop this before things get out of hand." she pleaded.

"Sorry? SORRY! That's all you can say? Because of you, I have nothing left and now you tell me that you have homes when you took mine away! " she bellowed.

" Please, we did not come here to fight you." Galaxia said, but Solaria would not lissen. She yanked at the whip that was still attached to her wrist, pulling Galaxia forward and causing her to loose her grasp on the whip. Then, Solaria held out her arms and her blades flew back in to her hands.

" To bad, I came here to get revenge for my home planet, I shall not be denied! _Solaria Blade STRIKE!" _Another X shape energy blast shot out from her blades and headed for the trio. They jumped away just moments be for the strike hit and destroyed the the wall behind them.

Around this time, Serenity managed to get her crystal to work and she managed to cancel the spell that had locked them in place. When she saw that a fight was now unavoidable, she pleaded, " Solaria, you have suffered a lot and you have every right to be mad, but doing this will not bring back your planet. Revenge only brings more pain and suffering!" Solaria just said," I do not expect it to bring my world back, it's expected to make her pay for what's she done!"

"But if you do this, you will only show that you are no better that the demon that was really responsible for your planet."

"LIE!" she bellowed again as she struck out again, but Serenity was able to block it in time. " You lie! She has every thing to do with my planet's destruction! She must pay!" Solaria attacked again, but this time she opted to use her blades directly on Serenity. But as it looked like Serenity would get the worst end of it, 2 figures dove in front of her, blocking the attack. When Serenity looked up, she saw that it was both _Sailor Uranus and Galaxia _in front of her, with their respective swords in hand. " Mercury said that we need to get her out of here, before she causes a explosion." Serenity told them. _Uranus and Galaxia _nodded as they began to duel with Solaria, in an attempt to draw her away from the machinery.

It was a sight that _Hollywood _could not do any better, 2 shenshi, once bitter enemies were now working together to remove the shenshi that only had blood on her mind before she could do something that could result in the destruction of the palace. They moved across the floor , the sounds of their swords impacting each other echoing through out the level, while their grunts could be heard over the battle. As this was going on, Serenity and the other shenshi just looked on, as the trio did battle. They all knew what they were trying to do and they all feared that if they were to attempt any thing now, the plan to lure Solaria outside would fail or worse. As the fight progressed, Galaxia and Uranus were able to lure Solaria out of the palace and they were now in the front lawn doing battle. Then, Uranus misjudged one of one of her strikes and as a result, she got a bad slash on her leg, effectively taking her out of the fight. That just left Galaxia to fend on her own.

" Please, lets stop this! I do not want to hurt you." she pleaded, "I do not want any more violence."

" You should have thought about that before you attacked SOLARIA!" Solaria bellowed as she attacked her with _"Twin Blade Tsunami!" _which sent a massive wave of energy that caught Galaxia off guard and sent her flying in to the palace outer wall. It was at this time Serenity and the others came out and saw what had just happened and they could not believe that some one was able to strike down Galaxia with one hit! Then, Solaria levitated off the ground and began to hover over the spot where Galaxia's body had impacted...

" You see, I had over a year to prepare for our final meeting and as a result , I was able to access the full power of my crystal," She said as she held up her hands to her chest. Then her crystal came out and Serenity got that same feeling she had when Solaria first reviled it. Solaria aimed her crystal at the spot where Galaxia was and said, " Now I shall finish you and the people of Solaria shall finally be avenged and the Universe shall be rid of you once and for all!"

She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate, as her crystal began to glow ever so brightly. Serenity then brought her hands up to her chest and reviled her Silver Crystal, in an attempt to save her friend. But what happened next, no one saw coming, as Solaria looked like she was about to strike, her crystals color began to change from a pale yellow to a dark purple and her face began to give a look of distress as her shot open and she let out a scream. Then , her body began to arc back with her arms and legs spread out , the purple light still glowing brightly as her body was now facing upwards...

" What's going on?" asked Jupiter, as she looked on at the puzzling sight.

"It is her Crystal," a voice said, when every one looked to see who it was, they saw it was Galaxia. She had some marks on her skin, but she was still in good shape, "it is her Crystal, it is rejecting her."

"But why, how come?" asked Nyanko, "Because, she has allowed her thirst for vengence consume her, it blackened her spirit and as a result it could not take it no more."

"It's true," said Serenity," I felt it. The crystal can only survive in some one who has a pure and kind spirit, but she allowed her rage to get the better of her and control her. It had tried to warn her about this but she would not lissen. As a result the crystal has found her no longer worthy of its power and it is now trying to exit her." she said as Solaria continued to scream.

" But if the crystal leaves her, wouldn't she die?" Asked Mars, Serenity just nodded sadly. " I'm afraid so."

But Galaxia just could not let that happen, even though Solaria had tried to kill her she could not help feel sorry for the shenshi. She then to off and headed for the crippled shenshi, she had an idea and she only hoped that it would work. Serenity saw Galaxia take off and tried to stop her but it was too late, for Galaxia was now hovering next to Solaria, just in time to see the Topaz Crystal pop out of her chest and shatter. She had to work fast, she brought her hands up to her chest and closed her eyes. Moments later, Galaxia's _Saffer Crystal _was now showing itself and she brought it up to her face and she whispered, " _take good care of her"_ to the crystal . The crystal began to glow and she heard a small voice say, _'Chibi Chibi! Help!' _before it began to crack and a small piece broke away from the main crystal and slowly entered the now limp Sailor Solaria. The bright light began to die down when it did, the _Saffer Crystal _had returned to her body and when it finally faded, both Galaxia and Solaria began to fall to the ground.

Serenity seeing them fall, used the power of her crystal to slow the decent of the 2 and when they finally landed on the ground, every one ran up to them. When they came up to the 2 shenshi , they saw that Galaxia had reverted back to Tomomi and was out cold, while Solaria was out cold also and was now wearing a white gown with pink trim. Serenity was by Tomomi's side holding her in her arms hoping that she was alright, it was only when she saw her chest going up and down did Serenity breath a sigh or relief. She stayed with Tomomi until the palace medics came and took both Tomomi and Solaria to the palace hospital. She just hoped that what ever Galaxia did for Solaria did not cause any harm to either of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Solaria drifted alone in the black void. She did not know how she got there or why she was there in the first place. The last thing she had remembered was hovering over the crumpled form of Galaxia and she was about to to launch her final blow that would finish her off once and for all, when suddenly, her crystal began to give off its weird aura again, but with more intensity than it had given off in the past. It was so strong that she began to scream as an extream sensation of pain engulfed her body, it was a pain she had not felt since her first encounter with Galaxia. The next thing she knew, she was here, where ever 'here' was and she was all alone. She wondered if this was another one of Galaxia's cruel tricks, that she had once again become a victim of her sick little game, but then she heard something that she did not expect, a sound that she had not heard in a long time...

"_Hello, my love..."_ it was a voice, a very familiar voice. When Solaria looked to see where it came from, she saw someone that she thought that she would never see again. Walking up to her, was a woman with deep blue eyes with short red hair and she had on a simple blue dress with knee length skirt. When Solaria saw the woman, she could not believe her now teary eyes, for standing in front of her was _Sailor Beyo_, her lover. Solaria sprinted twords the once thought of 'dead' shenshi, and as she got to her, tried to wrap her arms around her. But when she did, she fell through the figure and landed flat on her face. Beyo giggled a bit...

"_You have not changed a bit, have you?"_ Beyo said with a smile,

" But how? I saw Galaxia kill you with my own eyes. I saw you take your last breath, as she held you by the neck. I saw you die in front of me, but here you are..." Solaria said. Beyo just nodded, _" I did not die, only my body was lost. But my spirit still lives on, as well as the rest of the team's, but we now only exist in the year after"_

" But... But , I don't under stand"

"_In time, you will, but now I am only here to talk to you, my love." _Beyo said, " _you must stop your mission of revenge and forgive Galaxia."_

Solaria could not believe what her dead lover had just told her, she wanted her to forgive the person that was responsible for her own untimely demise, " Why should I forgive her,not after what she and her group did to our world. What she did to you. You should be proud that I am doing this for our world, for you. I did not want to fail you again."

"_There you go again, always assuming when you should think,"_ Beyo said," _We never thought that you failed us. If any thing, it was we that failed you. Were were not able to save our world or our people and by extension, we failed you."_

"No you didn't, you did your best, you all did. But it was that demon woman fault that we were unable to save our home and love ones. You should not blame your self."

" _But here you are blaming yourself for what happened. As our leader, you did the best that you could to protect us and our home. As a result, tried to protect you."_ she said as she came up to her lover,"_ We are happy that you were able to survive and we hoped that you would go and tell our story so in that way, the memory of our home would live on even though that we did not. But instead you allowed your grief and anger to corrupt your soul and it changed you from that woman that I loved so much, in to someone completely different."_

" Different? What do you mean by that?"

" _Before, you would take your time and think things out, you would always look for a way to solve problems peacefully and with out violence and you were never the one to go and seek revenge, even if it was you that was wronged. But now, look at you. You went out to search for Galaxia, so that you could destroy her, and when you found one of her minions, instead of trying to talk to her and find out if Galaxia was still a threat, you proceeded to unmercifully beat her until she could bearly move. You, the only one of us who would shun violence, the one who would never stoop to such a level as to attack some one and not give them the chance to speak."_ She said.

"But... but she was the one who killed Sailor _Niza!"_ Solaria shot back, but Beyo just raised her hand to silence her," _True, but when you found Iron Mouse, she was living all by her self on that moon. Did you even once asked your self why she was there at all? If she was still as evil as you thought, wouldn't she still be at Galaxia's side? Or what about the one called Tin Nyanko, when she saw you, she ran. But you attacked her as well, she did not even bother to transform and fight you. But you still went after her and you almost killed her. You were never the one to condone the killing any one, even if they had killed someone themselves. You changed your self, from the fun loving, care free woman that I fell in love with, to nothing more than a cold blooded individual with nothing but hate in her heart... and I can't bare to see you like this."_ Beyo said, getting a little teary eyed herself," _That is why you must stop this needless search for revenge, for it will destroy you in the end... and it almost did."_

"What do you mean 'it almost did? Did something happen to me?" she asked, Beyo just nodded, " _Tell me, what was the last thing you remembered before you ended up here?"_

" I was hovering above Galaxia, and I was about to finish her off with my Crystal when it started to give off a strange energy. I then began to fell a sharp pain in my chest, it was more painful that any thing else that I had felt before in the past. It felt like something was pulling away from my chest, like it was trying to get out." she said as Beyo just nodded. "_That was your crystal, it had tried to warn you about what you were doing. But you did not lissen to it. You just continued with you mission until finally, it could not take it any more. It decided that you were no longer worthy of your power and it was about to leave your body. You tried to keep it in, but your darkened soul caused it to destroy itself instead of returning to you."_

_Solaria,_ could not believe what she was hearing, her Topaz Crystal had rejected her and what was even worse, it had destroyed itself rather than returning to her. But what made it even more worse, was the fact that it had tried to warn her, but she did not lissen and she continued to go about her mission of revenge. She had forgotten the most important rule about her crystal, it only gained power when the wearer had a pure heart and clean soul, but her recent actions had caused her soul to blacken and her heart to be not so pure any more, and as a result, she no longer had it for it no longer existed. But she then remembered that with her crystal gone, she would die. She was about to panic, but Beyo sensing this just said... " _Don't worry, you will not die, for a new crystal now occupies your body."_

" There is, but how is that possible?"

"_I am afraid that I can not tell you, it is something that you must learn on your own. But I can tell you that it will only grow if you do not allow yourself to be consumed by the same hate that you allowed to fester in your soul, and the only way that you can prevent that from happening, is to forgive Galaxia, as well as the rest of her group. It is only for your well being, that I tell you this... it is the only way."_

"But, how can I? I just can't after what I what she did to you."

" _You must find it within your self to for give her. It is only when you do this, shall you ever be able to let it go and we would truly be at peace." _Beyo said as she leaned in close to Solaria's face"_ We shall be together again my love, but now, you must return to your realm of the living as must I return to mine."_

"But I don't want leave you. I want to be with you, as well as with every one else. I don't want to be alone any more." Solaria pleaded, but Beyo just said, "_As long as you have our memories in your heart, we shall always be with you..."_Then, Beyo gently tilted Solaria's chin and kissed her tenderly. Solaria sighed in delight as she felt her lost loves lips pressed on to hers and her hand brush her cheek. Even after so long, her lover never lost her touch for taking her breath away.

After what felt like an eternity, Beyo removed her lips from Solaria's and said "_ Fair well my love, I will always love you, and be safe" _she said as she began to fade away...

" Good bye, _Ny'oia." _Solaria said sadly, using her lover's real name. She watched as her lover faded away, the tears flowing from her eyes like rivers, her lovers last words still fresh in her mind. She was now alone again in the dark void, with only her thoughts for company. As she stood there, she then noticed a small pinkish light in the distance. She watched as said light got closer and closer to her and bigger and bigger!. Thinking that she was in danger, she began to run away from it but it caught up to her quickly but as she turned to see it was that had caught her, she saw a small girl with pinkish red hair with blue eyes and wearing some kind of odd white and blue suit and with a smile on her face. The last thing Solaria remembered was a small voice squealing _'Chibi! Chibi!' _before the light engulfed her and every thing went white...


	17. Chapter 17

Tomomi once again, found her self in one of the Palace Hospital rooms. She did not know how she got there or how long she had been there, the last thing she remembered was hovering next to a screaming Sailor Solaria and seeing her _Topaz Crystal_ exit her body and destroy itself. Thinking fast to save the woman's life, Tomomi reviled her own _Saffer Crystal_ and with a bit of concentration, she mentally broke off a small piece of it and placed it in Solaria's body in an attempt to prevent another person from getting hurt. But after she had done this, every thing went black and the next thing she knew, she was in another hospital bed. As she laid there, she could not help but to think about the crimes that she, herself had committed while under the control of the _Chaos_. It was the Chaos that was responsible for what she had done, but as far as Solaria was concerned, it was Galaxia that destroyed her home and killed her shenshi. Tomomi could only think about how much pain that she had caused, how much people had suffered because of her actions and now, one of them had almost killed herself because she thought that Galaxia was still a threat. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice that someone had come in to her room and was now beside her bed.

" Tomomi, are you alright?" asked Neo Queen Serenity, who was standing next to her, Tomomi was a bit startled, but replied... " Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that is all. Solaria, how is she?"

" She is resting comfortably, but she is asleep, she has been since we brought the 2 of you in."

" How long have I been in here?" Tomomi asked, Serenity just shrugged, " Since last night. It's morning now. Tell me, what did you do to her? I no longer sense her crystal."

" Her crystal no longer exist, it destroyed itself." Tomomi said, Serenity gasped. She could not believe that a crystal could have the power do such a thing. That would mean that the wearer of that crystal must have been truly consumed by their anger and their soul blackened for this to happen. " But... but, if her crystal no longer is present in her body, then she should be..."

" She did not die because... " she looked down, " because, I gave her a piece of my crystal to save her life." Serenity could not believe what Tomomi had just told her, she had just said that she had given a piece of her crystal to Solaria to save the poor shenshi's life.

" Wait... You could do that?" Serenity gasped, Tomomi jst nodded, " I did not want her to be another victim of Chaos's curse. Too many people had suffered because of that demon and I did not want her to be the next one. She must learn the truth, that I am no longer a threat to any one any more. But most of all... she must know that I am truly sorry for the pain that I and my companions caused her in the past. I know that she may not forgive me for what I had done, but she must know that she must stop her quest for revenge so that her new crystal may have a chance to grow, for if she dose not, the crystal would reject her again and she would only become another one of Chaos victims."

Serenity listened to what her friend had just said and under stood what she ment by this. She did not expect Solaria to forgive her, she just wanted to prevent her from hurting herself once again. She was about to speak when a nurse came into the room and told Serenity that Solaria had awoken and was now asking to see both Serenity and 'Galaxia.' when asked if she was up to it, Tomomi just nodded and said that she would go to see her, but since she was still a little weak, she had to be placed in a wheel chair. After a few minutes, Serenity and Tomomi, being pushed by the nurse, began to make their way to the hospital room that held the " Enraged" shenshi.

Solaria just sat in her bed in silence. Not to long ago, she had just woken up from the most vivid dream she have ever had. In it, she had met with her dead lover and she had told Solaria that she must forgive Galaxia before her lust for revenge destroyed her. Then, she saw a small girl that only said, _"Chibi-Chibi" _who showed her a series of past events from Galaxia point of view. She saw how Galaxia came to be the Galaxy's guardian shenshi and how she protected every one. She then saw her fateful battle against the demon Chaos and how she tried to seal it in her body, of how the demon slowly took control of her and when it finally caused her to do the evil deeds that she did. Solaria could feel the helpless feeling that Galaxia had while under the Chaos possession, of how she she felt knowing that it was her fault that this was happening and how she could do nothing to stop it. It was then Solaria realized that it was not Galaxia fault that she had done what she had done, for it was this demon that caused her to do all those things. As she looked on, she saw it was only when Galaxia faced off against this worlds shenshi, was she finally freed from Chaos and she went off to return life to the cosmos. But what really got her attention were the reactions of the people that she had brought back to life, of how they cursed her name and bared her from ever coming back, for if she did, she would be met by violence. She felt the guilt that Galaxia felt, of how she had betrayed the people that she swore to protect, and how she blamed her self for letting it happen. But most of all , she felt the joy and happiness that she felt when the queen of this world, the same one that had purged her from that demon all those years ago allowed her to stay on her world when she had no where else to go.

It was then that Solaria realized that this woman that she viewed as a evil being and had no soul, was truly hurting inside and that she was very sorry for what she had done. She was really just another victim of the demon Chaos and she was not a fault for what the demon had caused her to do. Solaria then began to cures herself, her lover was right, she had become a total different person and that she had only allow her rage to control her. She really was no better that the demon that had control of Galaxia. In her quest for revenge, she became the very thing that she was trying to destroy, a monster. It was at this point she awoke from her dream, and when she did, she asked if could talk to the Queen of this planet as well as Galaxia. She did not know what she would say to them, but she knew that she would have to at some point, and if what her lover had told her was true, she would have to. As she sat there, she heard the door to her room open and when she looked to see who it was, she saw Serenity, and a nurse pushing Galaxia in a wheel chair enter her room. Solaria was a bit taken back, seeing the once mighty shenshi looking as helpless as she was. They came up to her and Serenity whispered to the nurse and she left. That left only the 3 of them alone in the room, Serenity was about to speak but Solaria spoke first and said...

" Your majesty, before you say anything, I first want to say that I am very sorry for any pain that I have caused you. I know that you have every rite to not forgive me for what I tried to do you and your court, as well as that man that I attacked earlier. I accept any punishment that you deem fit and even though I accept full responsibility for my actions, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Serenity just stood there in shocked silence, this woman who had only hours before, tried to kill her and her shenshi, was now apologizing for her actions. She was at a loss for words at this shenshi statement, but she could tell just by looking in to her green gray eyes, that she was very much sorry for what she had done. Serenity just smiled a little as Solaria turned her attention Tomomi...

" Galaxia, many years ago you came to my planet with your shenshi. You brutally killed every one there, you killed my shenshi and friends, you took away every thing and every one that I love from me and I swore that I would get my revenge on you. But in my pursuit for revenge, I allowed my grief and rage get control of me. As a result, I forgot what being Sailor Solaria was all about. I allowed my soul to blacken and my heart to become cold, I became the very thing that I swore to defend innocent people from when I became Sailor Solaria... I became a demon myself and because of this, my crystal, the one that was intrusted to me by my mother, destroyed itself rather than serve me. But it is no more than what I deserve for what I had done. I failed to realize the idea that you may longer be a threat and that you and your group were only trying to start a new life on this world rather than destroy it. As a shenshi, I should have known better but, I did not. I know that I have hurt you and your friends, but I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done." Solaria said as she hung her low in shame. She was not expecting to get any response from Galaxia, thinking that she would not answer her pleads for forgiveness. But what happened next, had her stunned, for Galaxia got up from her chair and hugged the wounded shenshi and said...

" I forgive you, my friend. You were over come by your grief and you could not help but let it happen, and the fact that I was the cause of your pain gave you every right to hate me. If it is any thing, it is I that should be apologizing to you and as well as asking for your forgiveness and not you. I know what I did in the past and there is nothing that any one of us can do to change it, but all we could do now is to allow our future actions reflect the persons who we truly are and who we truly want to be. But if it means any thing to you, I am sorry for what I put you through and I do hope that you can forgive me as well." Tomomi said to her with tears in her eyes. Serenity too also felt the tears flowing from her eyes as well.

" I... I forgive you Galaxia... " Solaria said quietly, and as she did, she felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from her heart and for the first time in a very long time, she felt that she could finally let go of all her rage and anger. When Tomomi heard her say those words, she too felt like that a weight lifted from her as well. She began to cry happy tears and thanked Solaria for what she had said, and for the first time in her life she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could finally let go of her past.


	18. Chapter 18

Tomomi was now back in her hospital room, in her bed. Just a few minutes ago, she and Neo Queen Serenity had just had a talk with the former Sailor Solaria and she could not be any happier, for Solaria had forgiven her for what she had done and she even apologized to both Serenity and her for her recent action at the palace and even said that she wanted to apologize in person to both _Nyanko _and the palace worker for what she had done to them. Tomomi had no doubt in her mind that Nyanko would forgive her and by judging what type of person that David was, he would forgive her to. At least that's what she hoped, any way. But it was when Solaria found out what Tomomi had done to save her life, that she had broken off a piece of her _Saffer Crystal_ and given it to her, was Solaria truly convinced that Galaxia/Tomomi was truly a good spirit at heart. For if she was not, then why would she do such a thing to save her life. But because she had done this, she was still feeling a little weak so Ami suggested that she spend a couple more days in the hospital, under observation just to be on the safe side. As she sat there, she heard the door open and when she saw who it was, she got a small smile, for standing in the door way was _David. _He was still dressed in his red engineering jumper and was sporting both a bandaged neck, from his run in with Solaria the night before and a small smile on his face.

He came up to the side of her bed and pulled up a chair so that he could sit down next to her. He sighed and said, " how are you feeling?" with a hit of concern in his voice.

" A lot better now that you are here," she said with a smile," What happened to your neck?"

" That visitor that I had last night did this, she ruffed me up pretty good. Just some bruising but nothing serious, but it was serious enough that the docs kept me here for the night just to be safe." he replied with a slight chuckle, " but other than that , I'm fine. How about you?"

" I am fine as well, just a little weak, that's all." she said, " what are you doing here?"

" Well, I was on my way home to enjoy the 4 days 'sick leave' they gave me, when I was told that you were in here as well. So I asked if I could see you and they said that I could, as long as don't stay too long. Thought that you could use the company." he said. Tomomi smiled , once again he had managed to gain her affection with out even trying. " You did not have to do that." she said.

" Yea, but I heard about what had happened between you and that woman last night and I wanted to make sure that you were alright." He said as he looked strait in to her eyes. " Besides, I want to tell you some thing very important."

" T... tell me what?" Tomomi asked fearfully. Even though she had told him about her past and he under stood that it was not her fault for what she did, she was still afraid that he might not want any thing to do with her, and after what had happened to him last night, she feared that he might just do that.

" Tomomi," he began, " last night, I came very close to dying. As I hid, I began to think about my life and all those that I may never see again, but there was one person that I feared that I would never get to tell how I truly felt about them. I began to realize how much she really ment to me, about how much she had brighten up my life in a way that no one had done in along time. I did not fear my death, the only thing that really frightened me, was the though that I would never see that person again... or tell her how I truly felt. But now, I have that chance and I want to let her know just how I feel about her, about you."

Tomomi began to tear up a little, " About me?"

" Yes, you. I... I l... love you Tomomi, you are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me in a very long time, and you make me feel a way that I can't even put in to words. But I can tell you that it's a good feeling and you make it happen. I know this may be a shock for you to hear this, but … that is how I truly feel." Tomomi could feel the tears flow down her cheeks, the man that had captured her heart had just told her that he loved her. She did not know that he felt this way about her, but to hear him say what he just said was like a dream come true. Now it was her turn to tell the man that she loved how she felt about him. She just gestured for him to stand up and to lean closer to her, which he did. Then, she slowly came in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, as he brought his hand up to her face and gently crest her cheek, returning the kiss. When they finally came up for air, she smiled and said...

" I love you too, David. You have made me feel so very happy since I have meet you. You make me feel a way that I can not explain. But what ever it is, I like it... and you make me feel this way" she said.

David just smiled as he gently tilted her chin up and kissed her. For Tomomi, it felt very good to feel his lips on hers as she felt fire works explode in her head. But as they kissed they did not realize that they were being watched. Standing by the door were both, Ami and Neo Queen Serenity, they had gone to see how Tomomi was doing when they heard the exchange between the 2. As they were about to enter, they saw that Tomomi had a visitor and that she was crying. But it was when they heard Tomomi say '_I love you too, David.'_ that they soon realized what they had almost walked in on. Both _David and Tomomi _had just confessed to each other and they were now, truly a couple. Both serenity and Ami had smiles on there faces, happy that their new friend who had been through a lot in her life, had now found happiness and love with some one cared a lot about her. They then just decided to check up on her later and allow the new happy couple some time to be alone.

_3 YEARS LATER..._

It had been 3 years since _Tomomi, Nyanko and Reiko_ had returned to earth and they were now enjoying the new lives, in which they had, very much. Nyanko had fully recovered from her attack all those years ago and was now being trained by Rei her self to become the _Hikawa Jinja _newest priestess . Reiko's mood had improved since her arrival on earth and she was now an art teacher at Michiru's art school, where she quickly became one of the more popular teachers there, both for her art skills, as well as her friendly demeanor. As for Tomomi, she had taken up a new role at the palace, training the daughters of Serenity and her court to become the next generation of _Sailor Shenshi_. Serenity had had asked Tomomi to train them 1 year after she had arrived on Earth, to which she agreed, thinking that her knowledge and experience as _Sailor Galaxia_ could be an asset to the development of this new team. But she would not be alone in her new duty, for the other Sailor Shenshi, the mothers, as well as Nyanko and Reiko from time to time would help in their training.

But it was Solaria that had the greatest improvement of all. When she lost her Topaz Crystal, she fell in to a deep depression and even though she had been forgiven by both the Queen as well as Nyanko and David for trying to kill them, she still blamed herself for her actions as well for allowing her Topaz crystal to destroy herself. For weeks, she would stay in the room that Serenity gave her to stay in at the palace, crying. At one point, she even considered committing suicide and she almost did. But instead, she took up the offer that twas given to her by one of the Queens shenshi , to get counseling to deal with her depression. It was slow going at first, but over time her mood had improved and she even began to spend time with the shenshi of that world, and as a result , she gain the friend ship of all of them. Which made her very happy indeed and for the first time in a very long while, she no longer felt so alone any more. But now, with a new crystal in her possession, she would have to learn how to access its power all over again. At first she did not want to to do this, thinking that she no longer deserved to be a shenshi, but it was when Tomomi told her that she wanted her to take over as the _Guardian Shenshi _of the Galaxy and that the Galaxy still needed a protector, did she finally decided to learn all over again, how to unlock her crystal.

Which brings us to today, Tomomi and the '_Neo-Shenshi'_ as they were being called now, had just finshed another training session in the palace and were now enjoying an quiet evening in '_Naoko Takeuchi'_ park, which was named after the Queens favorite magna artist. Tomomi had decided that since their training went well that day, they all deserved a little R&R as a reward for all the hard work they had put in. also with them that day were Reiko, Nyanko, and Solaria, who had all been there that day , either as instructors and in Solaria's case, a student. As they sat there, a lone figure began to sneak up behind Tomomi as she sat there munching on a Strawberry nut cookie. He slowly approached his target, a wicked grin forming on his lips. Then as he reached his target, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her supple waist and said... " Hello, Tomi-chan"

When Tomomi realized who it was, she stood up, turned and her arm around his neck and planted a small kiss on his lips, much to the amusement of the others that were there. " Hello, Davy-chan" she said with a smile to her boy friend, David. Over the years, the love between Tomomi and David had bloomed even more and they were quite the happy couple. A year after they met, Tomomi asked Serenity if it was possible if she and David could move in together, Serenity agreed to this and both gave them a larger room in the palace for them to live in and they had for the last 2 years. David , had gotten a promotion and was now Shift Supervisor for the 6am-2pm work detail for engineering which ment that he could now spend more time with Tomomi. Which she liked very much.

As they stood there with their arms wrapped around each other, they could hear a collective '_AWWW THAT'S SO SWEET!'_ come from the other shenshi, followed by some giggles, complements Reiko and Nyanko. After greeting every one there, he asked if she would go on a little walk with him, saying that he had something very important to ask her. She agreed and excused herself to go with David, but not before Small Lady Usagi reminded her that the Queen and her Court would be there shortly.

As they walked, Tomomi could not help but notice that David was acting a bit oddly and that he was sweating a bit. After a few minutes, they came to a small lake and David spoke up..

" How long have we known each other Tomi-chan?" he asked, using the pet name he had given her.

" About 3 years, Davy-chan." she said as she snuggled up close to him. He just nodded.

" Only 3? if feels more like a life time." he replied. He then took in a deep breath and said. "Tomomi, do you love me?"

" Why, of course I love you David, why do you ask?"

" Because... I just wanted to make sure before I did this..." he said as he proceeded to do something that would change their lives forever...

Around this time, Serenity and her shenshi had arrived at the picnic site. When they arrived they noticed that Tomomi was missing. When asked where she was, Reiko said that she went for a walk with David. Serenity was about to ask how long they had been gone, when they heard a woman scream, but what really got their attention was the fact that it came from Tomomi! Quickly the entire group ran twords the scream, thinking that their friend was in danger, they all transformed in to their alter egos while Serenity used the power of her crystal to fly to her friends aid as fast as she could. After a few tence moments, they came up to a small lake thinking there was a threat, but what they saw left them all speechless. For standing in front of them, were both Tomomi and David embraced in each others arms and looked in a deep passionate kiss. They all wondered why they were kissing, when just moments before, she had been screaming. But it was only when they saw the ring on Tomomi's finger that they soon realized what happened. David had just asked her to marry her and judging by what they were seeing, she had said yes!

When the new couple finally came up for air, they just looked in to each other eyes while still locked in a loving embrace. "I love you Tomomi, I always will." Said David.

" I love you too David, and I am forever yours." she whispered back to him. For Tomomi, things could not be any better, she now had a home with friends that cared about her very much and were willing to give her chance to live out her life in peace. She now had a new mission, to train the next generation of this worlds shenshi to defend their home. But most of all, she finally found some one who not only loved her, but also wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She may still be the most hated being in the galaxy, but now she did not care, for on this world, she had gotten what she truly ever wanted... _A New Chance._

_THE END_


End file.
